Darker
by JediBana
Summary: Now that Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order, Anakin feels lost and somehow darker. So, he will have to look for her one more time in order to put an end to his pain and guilt... NOT FOLLOWING EXACTLY THE CANON... If you don t like Anisoka relationship, please don t make troubles. THANKS FOR READING :3
1. Chapter 1: Darker

HELLOOO FRIENDS! :D I´m just coming back to the STAR WARS, The Clone Wars FANFICS because as you must know the fifth season has ended and for me it was extremely sad and awsome at the same time. I´m glad Ahsoka isn´t dead, however I expected more from the Jedi Order… Well, for me all that Order is a buch of idiots…Nevermind, I hope you like my new fanfic… adios!

**NOTE: IF YOU DON´T LIKE THE ANISOKA RELATIONSHIP DON´T READ THIS FANFIC, THAT WOULD BE STUPID AND WE DON´T WANT ANY TROUBLES HERE… :3 MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.**

**CHAPTER 1: DARKER**

Anakin woke up suddenly. It was midnight and Padme was sleeping deeply by his side. He had a bad dread, but couldn´t remember it well. He tried harder to clear his mind, but the dream scaped and leaving only a deep sensation of loneliness and fear. Anakin realized that is breath was cold and his body was trembling, but he tried to laid down again without making any sound. He turned around to see the dark night from the window instead that his wife. He counted 100 days since Ahsoka´s leaving that afternoon. He had tried to keep calm and make as if everything was alright, but inside he could still feel a great pain in his heart as a result of the guilt. He had always trusted her, but he couldn´t make her trust him anymore… For an instant, he tried to reach her, wondering anxiously where could she possibly be. First he saw nothing more than an empty black space, but he tried harder until he saw finally a sunrise, then a jungle, and finally a large lake.

_Ahsoka…_He muttered softly, but he felt instantly a shock and the all those images were broken. Anakin tried again to get them, but it was useless. _Damn! _He exclaimed angry. It was clear that the girl had realized that he was looking for her and she locked her mind instantly.

_What happens, Ani? _Asked Padme waking up and caressing his shoulder. _Are you okay?_

_Yes, it was nothing._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, I am. Don´t worry, Padme. Let´s just sleep again._

He smiled and she did it too. His wife fell asleep quickly but he kept thinking about the girl, himself and some things that Palpatine had told him all those days about his talent. He had said several times that he had never seen such a good jedi in his life and that it was a pity that his apprentice had gone. If the jedi order hadn´t been so stupid… It was their fault that his padawan had been gone, just of them.

Anakin couldn´t sleep that night because of all the memories rolling all over his mind again and again.

The next morning, he tried not to talk to anybody but at the afternoon, Master Yoda called him. He finally went to a meditation room and found Yoda sitting next to a window where the sunset shined with an orange glow.

_Skywalker_

_Master Yoda, you called me._

_Yes. A sit you please take._

_Yes, Master. _Anakin stared at the sunset. Yoda was closing his eyes.

_A great force yesterday I felt from you._

Anakin said nothing and kept looking at the orange sunset. He felt so sad suddenly, how many sunsets like that he had been with Ahsoka, and he never appreciated it.

_Looking for your Padawan you were…_

_I´m sorry, Master Yoda. _Anakin´s voice broke and he felt a warm tear coming out of his eye. _I know I have to let her go, but I just… I…_

_Sad you are._

_Indeed. And I know that it´s wrong to feel like this, that jedis must not have attachments to anyone or anything, but she is so important for me… And I worry for her._

_I see._

_I´m sorry, Master Yoda. I assure you this won´t happen again. _

_Maybe, see her one last time you must._

_But, Master… _Anakin was surprised to hear that.

_Your feelings I can understand, Skywalker. Staying like this a bad idea would be. Perhaps looking for her and watch her one last time would be good for both._

_And if she doesn´t want to see me again? I´m afraid she rejects me…_

_That´s a risk you must take._

Anakin nodded with his head. Master Yoda stood up and put a hand on his shoulder for a moment before leaving the room. Anakin stood there meditating until the sun disappeared in the horizon and the stars covered the night sky. Finally he stood up and put his fingertips in the cold glass of the window, he was going to look for her, and talk to her one last time. A smile was drawn in his face without noticing it.

_One last time, my dear Ahsoka…_


	2. Chapter 2: Not alone

**Chapter 2: Not alone**

Obi Wan went with Anakin to the nave´s parking before he left Coruscant.

_Do you still belive this is a good idea, Anakin? _Asked Obi Wan.

_Yes, I do._

_Haven´t you thought that you are acting a little selfish?_

Anakin looked at him raising an eyebrow.

_If Ahsoka wanted to come back, she would have done it already, don´t you think? _Insisted Obi Wan.

_I´m not looking for her to ask her if she wants to come back, Obi Wan._

_So?_

_I just want to say good bye._

_But you have already done that. Please, Anakin, don´t be capricious and let her take her own decisions. She is not your padawan anymore and you don´t have the right to annoy her now._

_Good bye, Obi Wan._

Anakin went into his nave.

_Just promise me that you will behave right, Anakin._

_I promise._

Anakin smiled to him and Obi Wan felt better. Then, the nave left.

When Anakin was finally out he saw his map on the screen, he had marked all the planets that could have the jungle and the lakes that he saw three nights ago, there were around 20 so he should hurry up and find her before she had the incredible idea to leave that planet.

_MEANWHILE_

Ahsoka went out of her little home above the tree again and looked around carefully trying to detect a great force, she was concentrating a little more when suddenly someone took her hand. She gave a jump and then a step back.

_Oh, I´m sorry to scare you! _Said Lux. _It´s just me. Are you okay?_

_Oh… Ah, yes, I am. _Answered Ahsoka and Lux hold her hand again.

_You have been distracted since a couple of days ago._

_Oh, really? _Ahsoka dissimulated. _I haven´t noticed it._

_Well, I have seen you staring outside as if you were looking for something… If something is worring you, you can trust me, Ahsoka. _Lux smiled, he knew how hard was now for her to trust anybody, but he was there for her.

_It´s just that… A couple of days ago I felt that someone was looking for me. He or she was using the force, so I´m afraid it is a sith or something worst. Maybe we should leave this planet, Lux._

_C´mon, Ahsoka. _He said holding her other hand. _We´ll be alright here. We chose Kashyyk because it´s far from the problem yet. _

_But, I don´t have my lightsabers now! If anything happens I ´m afraid I won´t be able to manage the situation and…_

_We´ll be okay. _Lux made a quick move and embraced Ahsoka talking to her softly. _You don´t need to have a lightsaber or to be a jedi to be brave and clever._

_Thanks, Lux. You have been very nice with me._

_I want you to feel good, Ahsoka and not to think that your value comes from being a jedi, but for yourself and your heart._

They broke the hug and both smiled. Lux caressed her lekku one more time and he went back inside to prepare the dinner. She gave a last look to the jungle outside and then went inside again to help her friend. When they finished, Lux turned on the music and both sat down in a little balcony of the tree house.

_Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes, Ahsoka? _Asked Lux with formality.

_Uh…_She thought for a second. _No._

_Well, you have beautiful eyes._

She laughed a little. _Thank you, Lux. You are very kind._

_I´m just honest, you don´t have to say thank you._

_Okay. _She blushed. _It´s just that I don´t usually receive complements._

_Why not? _He raised an eyebrow. _I can´t belive it._

_Well, you know, the jedis can´t be flirting. _She smiled and he laughed a little.

_So, you have never had a boyfriend, Ahsoka Tano._

_Hey, it´s not the big thing! _

_I can´t understand how did Skywalker managed to be with you and feel nothing more than a fellowship._

_Because he was my master._

_And then what? He is human, though he is a jedi._

Ahsoka looked at his eyes for a moment and then at the ground.

_Can we change the conversation? _She asked sadly.

He agreed noticing that she wasn´t feeling comfortable. When they finished their meals, Lux washed the dishes then he knocked Ahsoka´s door.

_May I?_

_Yes._

He opened the door, she was already on the bed laying on her left side. Lux sat down by her right side and caressed her lekku.

_I´m sorry, Ahsoka. I didn´t mean to bother you. _He said softly.

_You didn´t bother me, Lux… It´s just that… My self esteem is not very high now._

_Why?!_

_Because what gave sense to my life is gone… _She grabbed her legs with her arms.

_There are other things out there, Ahsoka, other people. I know it´s hard, but you have to try! If not…What is going to happen to you?_

_I don´t know, Lux. I don´t like feeling this weak… But _Ahsoka´s eyes filled with tears. _But I can´t do anything! I feel lost, and even if I try I can´t feel better!_

Lux saw her crying and felt that his heart broke in pieces. She had always been so strong and sure of herself, and now that Ahsoka was gone. If he could only do something, he thought, if he could only tell her the right words… But it was much harder for him, because he was just a rich boy (or used to be), he wasn´t strong, or a jedi, or a soldier, or an important polititian, he wasn´t even able to take care of himself right, so how could he possibly had a chance with a girl like her?…

_Ahsoka, please… _He muttered timidly. _Please, don´t cry._

But she didn´t stop. Lux frowned and got a little of bravery, then he hugged her, not like the usual hugs that he used to give her when playing to flirt with her, but more serious and confident. First, Ahsoka didn´t move, Lux got scared, but a moment later she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

_Thank you, Lux. _She whispered. _This means a lot for me._

_You are not alone, Ahsoka. Not while I live._

They remained in silence until she finally fell asleep. Then, Lux woke up and covered her with a blanket. Before leaving the room, he stared at her again feeling his heart beating stronger.

_Good night, Ahsoka. _He said tenderly and smiled for a second.


	3. Chapter 3: Collision

**Hello! Thanks for reading! By the way, if you could leave some reviews it would be great to know what you think about this fanfic. Kisses, may the force be with you, sweeties! :3**

**Chapter 3: Collision**

It was the third day of Anakin´s travel. He had been in 12 different planets, but there was no sign of Ahsoka at all. The next planet on the list was Kashyyk, but Anakin was extremely tired now, he hadn´t sleep in all that time and his eyes burnt. He decided to put the auto pilot and take a nap while arriving to Kashyyk. Quickly, he fell into a deep sleep and began dreaming. In his dream he was feeling comfortable though he couldn´t see or hear anything, he felt another force, a very strong one close to him, and a smell of flowers and dried leaves: the smell of Ahsoka. Now the calm turned into a great anxiety. Where was she? He shouted her name, but no sound came out of his throat. He wanted to see her, and the desire kept growing stronger each second. But suddenly the smell disappeared and the force that bonded them ran away into the nothingness. Anakin tried to catch something with his hands, but it fled…

_AHSOKA! _He screamed waking up.

Suddenly a collision made him fell from the bed. He stood up as fast as he could and ran to the pilot cabin. The nave had had a problem getting into the atmosphere and it was going to crash unless he did something fast.

_R2, help me with the engine, now!_

Anakin took the wheel and tried to stabilize the nave. But they were very close to the ground now.

_MEANWHILE_

That morning, Lux woke up early. He had received a message from a friend asking him for help in Felucia. Ahsoka woke up when he was ready for the departure. He told her that he would be back in three days or maybe four.

_I wanna go with you, Lux. _Said Ahsoka.

_Well, I would prefer if you stay._

_Why? _

_Because you are not emotionally prepared to fight again._

_I´m alright!_

Lux gave her a comprehensive look and caressed her lekku. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground saddly.

_You are right, Lux. I´m not ready._

_I´ll be back soon, okay? And then, maybe we can go and take some vacations to… Naboo? _Suggested Lux smiling.

_Okay. _She smiled too and both embraced each other.

_I love you, Ahsoka… _Whispered he after closing his eyes. But she didn´t say anything. First he believed that she hadn´t listened, but when she broke the hug and stared again to the ground, he knew that she just couldn´t answer to him. _Uhhm… Well, good bye._

_Bye, Lux._

Lux turned around and walked, almost ran toward his nave. Ahsoka returned to her bedroom and sat down in the bed´s border looking to the balcony and the warm morning outside. She appreciated Lux, but how could she love someone if she didn´t trust in herself first? She spent some time thinking about this, when suddenly a ball of smoke and fire crashed in the jungle a couple of kilometers from her house. She stood up quickly and jumped from the tree house to another tree, and another, until she could see the smoke closer. But she stopped feeling a great force coming from the place of the accident. Ahsoka hesitated and thought for a second of going back and hide, however she turned around again.

_No, that´s not the way I do things._

She kept jumping from one tree to another till she finally saw the nave. It was completely burnt now, but she could still feel the force close to her.

_Hey, is anyone alive? _She shouted hiding behind the branches of the tree. _Please, answer. I wanna help. Is anyone injured?_

_I! I need some help! _

Ahsoka knew that voice, but it was hard to believe. It could be a tramp.

_What´s your name? _She asked.

_I´ll tell you mine if you tell me yours._

_Answer the question, or I won´t help you._

_Okay, you don´t have to be rude. _He laughed a little._ I´m Anakin Skywalker._

_ANAKIN! _Exclaimed Ahsoka jumping from the tree and finding him some meters behind the nave.

_Ahsoka! _He exclaimed too happily. _What a surprise!_

_Yes, it is! _She kneeled on the ground to help him to stand up. _What are you doing here?!_

_Uhhm… _He hesistaed. Perhaps things would go better if he didn´t say directly his intentions. _I was going to another planet when suddenly something went wrong with the engine and I had to "land" here._

_I see. Are you alright?_

_I don´t know. My leg hurts a lot. _

_Aww, okay. I can take you to my home. It´s very close, but you will have to walk. _

_I´ll be fine. Don´t worry. I´ve done worse things._

He smiled a little and she did it too feeling excited though she didn´t know exactly why.

An hour later they were finally in the tree house. R2 helped Ahsoka to heal Anakin and then she prepared something to eat.

_So, this is where you live now. _He said while she was in the kitchen.

_Uh…Yes, but it´s temporal._

_It´s nice…_

_Thanks._

…_for one person._

Ahsoka felt a little shock. She was nervous, and that comment didn´t help a lot.

_Actually, I´m not living alone, Anakin._

She didn´t listen to any reply and after a minute she came out with the meal. Anakin stared at her seriously. She left the food on the table and sat down in front of him. His eyes were like knives.

_So, this is what you want to be, Ahsoka, a maid? _Anakin asked finally.

_I´m not a maid! _Ahsoka argued. _I´m living with my friend, Lux._

_Well, a separatist´s maid then._

_Shut up, I don´t allow you to talk me like that!_

_No, you shut up! The one that doesn´t have the right to talk to me like this is you!_

_You are not my master anymore! _

_But I´m still superior!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE! _She finally cried. _Go! I don´t wanna see you again!_

Anakin rolled his eyes while she cried a couple of minutes later he stood up and sat by her side.

_I´m sorry, Ahsoka. But it hurts me to see you like this. I can´t stand watching you crying. You are not this weak! _

_I´m sorry, Anakin, for not being the one that you wished._

_Don´t say that, you dumby Snips! I´m still proud of you!_

_No, you are not, I know it._

_You did something that I will never be enough brave to do._

Ahsoka raised her eyes again and erased the tears from her face.

_C´mon, Ahsoka, don´t cry. In the past you used to argue with me till death, crying is not your style._

_Yeah, I know, but I cry a lot this days._

_You must change that._

Ahsoka nodded with her head and Anakin smiled. They ate together as he told her the recent news about the war.

_It´s not easy to say, but I need you, Ahsoka. _Anakin said giving her a confident glance. _Things used to be easier with you by my side._

_I told you, you needed me._

_Don´t be presumptuous, Snips! _

She laughed a little. He just smiled.

_Hey, by the way, I need some supplies for the rest of the week, and we also need to get you another nave, Skyguy. _Said Ahsoka.

_Hey, don´t be impolite, Ahsoka, what´s that thing of Skyguy again?_

_Whatever… Are you okay to join me to the city or you stay?_

_Pff! Of course I´ll join you! I´m not a baby that cries for a little injury._

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Anakin smirked. She took some money and Anakin took the bag that he had rescued from his burnt nave.

_Hey, Ahsoka. _He called her.

_Yes?_

_Catch it. _Anakin threw her her lightsaber.

_No, I can´t, Anakin._

_Just keep it, okay?_

_I don´t want it._

_If we are in the jungle walking and I´m injured, perhaps it´s a good idea, don´t you think?_

_Alright! _She accepted tired and kept it .

_Oh, and I also brought the little one. _Anakin threw the shoto.

Ahsoka frowned when she got it. Anakin smiled and put his hand on her shoulder when he passed by. She stared and her lightsabers for a moment and then she helped Anakin to get down from the tree.


	4. Chapter 4: Part of him

**HELLO, MATES! I´m happy to see that at least someone has written a review, thanks for that :D It would be great if you review more. Thanks a lot! And now, let´s continue!**

**Chapter 4: Part of him**

_And.. .how did you get my lightsabers back? _Asked Ahsoka while they were walking to the city. _I thought they were lost forever._

_Well, it wasn´t that difficult, you know? _He answered smiling a little proud of himself. _Nothing that some credits in the black market and some jedi tricks can´t fix._

_I see…_

_Yeah, I didn´t spent more than an afternoon looking for them. Did you miss them?_

Ahsoka didn´t answer and kept moving forward. He smiled when she couldn´t see him and then he followed her again.

_Tell me, Ahsoka _Anakin tried to continue the conversation. _How did you get the great idea of living with Lux Bonteri?_

_I don´t want to talk about that either, Anakin. _

_Hey! You don´t want to talk about anything! _Argued he frowning.

_Not now, please, Skyguy. _Ahsoka asked tired. _Let´s just arrive to the city, buy your new nave and make as if any of this has happened, okay?_

_WHAT?! _ Anakin took her by the arm and turned her around. _I can´t believe it! You are UNBELIEVABLE, AHSOKA!_

_Could you please stop being SO dramatic! _

_And you, STOP denying who you are! The problem is that you are running from what you really a…_

_MASTER, DOWN! _

Ahsoka pushed Anakin and both fell in the ground. A shoot passed above them an instant later and they pulled out their lightsabers. A horde of droids came out from the trees shooting everywhere. Anakin gave a quick glance to Ahsoka and she nodded as both stroke back all those droids in a minute. But suddenly, Anakin saw a bounty hunter in the top of a tree.

_Stay here, Ahsoka._

_Yes, Master._

Anakin climbed another tree as he saw how the bounty hunter pointed his gun toward the back of Ahsoka. He was going to shoot, when Anakin took him with the force by the neck.

_Who are you? _Anakin asked with deep voice.

_I´m just a bounty hunter, sir! Don´t kill me, please! I just want the girl!_

_Who sent you?!_

_Can´t say! If I tell you, he will kill me!_

_I will kill you if you don´t start speaking!_

_Anakin! _Ahsoka replied. _That´s not the jedi way!_

Anakin threw the man to the ground and he broke some bones. Anakin jumped too and stared to Ahsoka.

_You see, Ahsoka? Now you see?! This trash was sent to kill you! What if I haven´t been here, huh? What if you haven´t got your lightsabers?_

_I can take care of myself, Anakin!_

_No, you can´t if you keep living like this!_

Suddenly another shoot reached Ahsoka´s leg. She gave a little scream. Another bunch of droids came out again. They were too many. Anakin saw blood coming out from Ahsoka´s leg and decided to run away instead of fighting. He got the bounty hunter´s nave key and with the force and took quickly Ahsoka by the waist.

_Take care of my back! _Shouted Anakin while running through the jungle.

_That´s what I´m doing! _Replied Ahsoka striking back every shoot with her lightsabers.

Finally, Anakin found the nave and got in with Ahsoka (and R2) rapidly. He turned it on and raised it in a second. The droids kept shooting, but they could fled without troubles.

_Hey, wait! _Ahsoka reacted when she realized that Anakin was going out of Kashyyk. _What the hell are you doing?!_

_We can´t stay, Ahsoka. _Replied Anakin seriously. _They are looking for you to kill you. I´m sure Dooku is behind this. Maybe he wants you to join the dark side now that you are not a jedi._

_Well, I have to face that… But alone. It was my decision to leave the Order, now I have to take care of myself._

Anakin put the auto pilot now that they were in the outer space and stood up. Ahsoka gave a step back, she had never seen Anakin so mad.

_It´s ENOUGH, Ahsoka! I´m tired of listening to all those stupid things of leaving you alone! _

_And I´m tired of your interference in my life!_

_You should be thanked! I saved your life!_

_I can manage it by myself, Anakin!_

_No, you can´t! Now, go to your room! ¬¬!_

Ahsoka frowned and closed her fists strongly, but at the end she just turned around and went into another room. Anakin sighed feeling bad for shouting to her, but it took him two hours to leave behind his pride behind, and finally he decided to talk to her again.

He knocked her door twice feeling kind of nervous.

_What do you want? _She asked not very friendly.

_I just want to talk…Er… May I come in?_

_No._

_C´mon, Ahsoka, don´t act like a kid. _

_I´m tired of fighting with you, Anakin._

_I promise we won´t fight again._

_Are you going to shout?_

_I won´t shout._

_Alright. Come in. _She accepted finally.

Anakin opened the door. Ahsoka was sitting in a little bed next to a big window. Anakin sat down by her side.

_I want to apologize for being so rude with you. _He began. _It´s just that we were in danger and I was a little anxious._

_It´s okay. I was rude too. Sorry for that. _She said sadly._ You are right I´m no one now._

_Ow, that´s not true! I didn´t mean, that, Ahsoka. You are one of the best women I´ve ever met, with or without a lightsaber. It´s just that… You are very important for me, and if something happened to you… I don´t know, only thinking about it drives me crazy._

Ahsoka didn´t answer immediately and kept staring at the black space outside. Anakin was going to say something when she muttered:

_You are also very important for me._

He felt a strong heartbeat but he tried to dissimulate it.

_Ow, Ahsoka you didn´t heal that cut in your leg. _He said looking at her injury.

_It´s alright, Anakin. It´s just a little cut._

_No. It´s not so little. _He said and carried her in a sudden. _Come on, let´s cure that before it becomes something worse._

He took her to a little cabin where the medicine cabinet was and left her over a table that was next to the wall. He found the bands and alcohol and carefully he took out her boot and healed her leg. When he finished, she smiled a little as a thanks. He smiled too and both stared at each other´s eyes for a moment. Then, Anakin passed his hand through her neck till the cheek and slowly he approached his face closing his eyes. She didn´t move but when his lips were almost going to reach hers, she opened her eyes again and put a hand on his chest.

_No, Skyguy. _Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin opened his eyes again and took her hand.

_Why not, Ahsoka? _He replied feeling a sort of angst.

_Jedi can´t have attachments, we know that. _

_But it´s something that we can´t control either. I know, I can feel your heart beating the same as mine._

Ahsoka hesitated, but finally she just took her hand from his and stood up again. Anakin stood there with no idea of what to do next.

_I will call Lux and tell him that I had to leave. _She just said and opened the door, but before leaving she added: _It isn´t the first time that you feel this, is it, Anakin?_

The door closed and Anakin stayed there thinking of what she had just said. He knew he loved Padme, but Ahsoka had so many things in common with him than anyone else. It was more than physical attraction, it was somehow a part of him that he refused to leave just like that. But how could he keep her by his side?


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

**Hello, mates! Once again, thanks for reading! You are amazing! If you could please review, that would be great! :D may the force be with you!**

**Chapter 5: Departure**

Anakin spent a couple of hours thinking about what he had just done. As usual he felt some kind of complicated regret, but in the other hand he was somehow excited. Now, they were alone in the outer space traveling exactly to nowhere yet, so he had some time to clarify the things.

He was still thinking when Ahsoka got into the pilot´s cabin. He stared at her and she smiled a little.

_Where are we going, Anakin? _She asked directly.

_I haven´t decided it yet…_

Ahsoka frowned.

_Why? Are you afraid they can be still following us?_

_Not really…_

_So?..._

Anakin stood up and gave a little walk around the cabin. Ahsoka looked at him waiting patiently. He finally stopped and stared at her eyes.

_Ahsoka, I came here for you. _

_What? But you said…_

_I lied, okay? _He said anxiously. _I thought you would reject me if I told you that. And well, then that accident with the nave happened… But the truth is that I wanted to see you again. I wanted to know that you were right because I´ve been dreaming every night about you since you left. I couldn´t stand it anymore, Ahsoka._

_Oh, no. This is soooo wrong, Anakin! _Ahsoka stood up too and crossed her arms.

_Please, Snips, you don´t have to say something that I already know. _He put a hand on his forehead for a moment. _But, what could I do if this was burning me inside?_

_You shouldn´t have come. _She argued pointing him with a finger. _This is wrong, Anakin. Why didn´t you just stay away?!_

_I told you. I couldn´t! I need you!_

_Stop, Anakin! _Ahsoka now seemed to be angry. Anakin hesitated. _Stop doing this! I don´t know what do you pretend, but stop it now!_

_I´m not pretending anything! Why would I do something like that?..._ Anakin took her by the shoulders, his hands were trembling.

_Because you are already involved with Senator Amidala! _She answered almost yelling and taking his hands out of her.

Anakin gave a step back feeling his heart beating stronger.

_How?... _His voice broke for a second. _How do you know that?_

_´Cause I caught you a couple of times lying. You said you were taking a break, but you were actually spending some days with her. I saw you kissing her once. _She crossed her arms shaking her head slowly. _You weren´t very carefull._

_Ahsoka, I… _He tried to explain anxiously.

_You don´t have to explain me anything, okay? I don´t need it. This is who you are and it doesn´t concern me anymore. So you can make whatever you want with your life, Anakin, but don´t try to deceive me._

Anakin remained in silence. No one in his life had ever spoken to him in that way. The idea of not being important for her anymore, being just another person, was worse than being hated by her. He wanted to explain to her that he wasn´t a liar, that his feelings were real, that being the senator´s partner didn´t mean he didn´t care about the Jedi Order…But in that moment the words didn´t come out because of the fear, the guilt and the embarrassment.

_I will drive to Shili. _Said Ahsoka finally. _I told Lux to find me there. You can leave me in Corvala and then you can go back to the Temple. _

She sat down on the pilot´s sit and put the coordinates on the screen. Anakin passed a hand though his hair and then turned around.

_Don´t worry. I´m leaving. You can keep the nave. I will take one of the little ones that are in the back._

_Alright. _She accepted with a neutral voice and just giving him a quick look. _May the force be with you, Anakin._

He didn´t reply anything and just left the cabin. He took one of the two little emergency naves of the back and turned it on however he hesitated for an instant. In the deep of his heart he expected to see Ahsoka coming back, but that didn´t happen. She wasn´t that easy, of course not. She was as hard as him and deceiving her was the worst he could have done.

_Perhaps, one day she´ll know I meant every word I told her. _He though with a huge sadness and finally left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Side

**HI HI HI, MATES! Thanks for the 3 reviews, the guys that are following and that marked the story as favourite! Thanks a lot! :D I hope you really like it and keep reading it. By the way, I will be absent for a couple of weeks maybe because I´m a medicine students and I have to prepare my exams these days. But I will try to keep writing. THANKS AGAIN! AND NOW LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN OUR STORY D:**

**Chapter 6: The Dark Side**

That afternoon Anakin and Padme were together for the dinner. It had been three days since he had returned from his journey to Kashyyk, but he preferred not to say much when Obi Wan and Yoda asked him about it. Now in the dining room next to his wife the theme appeared again.

_Ani, you didn´t tell me, how is Ahsoka? Is she okay? _Padme asked smiling.

_Yeah, she is fine. _He answered quickly and with no emphasis.

_I see. Where was she?_

_Kashyyk._

_And, was she still sad abou what happened or has she found another things to do..?_

_She is fine, okay? Ahsoka doesn´t need me or any Jedi stuff anymore._

Anakin left his handkerchief over the table, stood up and looked to the window crossing his arms.

_Ani, are you alright? _Said Padme standing up too. _Why are you…?_

_It´s nothing, Padme. _He replied frowning.

_My dear, you know you can tell me anything. It is about your Padawn, isn´t it? What happened with her?_

_She is not my Padawn anymore. _Anakin´s voice sounded dry and hard. _And I don´t want to talk or even mention her again._

Anakin left the dining room trying to hide his uncomfortable sadness. He went to the bedroom and sat down in the edge of the bed laying his forehead over his hands. He stood there for what seemed a lot of time, till the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the night covered the sky. Several tears came out from his eyes sometimes, but he erased them quickly before they could even touch his cheeks. When Padme came in he stood up quickly and looked at her in the darkness.

_Ani, are you sure you don´t want to talk? _She asked again.

_Yes, Padme, thanks. _He said coldly. _Actually, it´s time for me to go back to the Temple._

_Aww…I thought you would stay this night. _

_Sorry. Today I can´t._

_Right, Ani. _She accepted. _I see you tomorrow maybe._

Anakin nodded with his head and then he approached to her to kiss her forehead. _Good bye._

He turned around and left the house in a minute. He went back to the temple and silently got into his room. Without turning on the lights he sat down on his bed´s edge and slowly put his hand inside his pocket. He felt in the bottom the Padawan bead of Ahsoka and feeling a weird heartbeat he took it out. Anakin stared at it for some minutes and then he grabbed it tight with both hands, and laid on the bed closing his eyes.

He promised to himself that that was the last night he would remember her. It was hard to believe that he didn´t desire to be with Padme that night or the last three but it was true and it concerned him. The next morning he would finally burn the bead and would start again as if nothing had happened in Kashyyk, or even since Geonosis… But that night he would dream about her one last time as he took tightly the last thing that he had from her that had her smell and her essence, as if nothing else mattered, alone in the darkness.

Anakin was almost lost in his dreams when someone knocked the door. He opened the eyes in a sudden and kept again the bead in his pocket.

_Who is it?_

_Obi Wan. _

_Come in._

Obi Wan opened the door. Anakin stood up quickly. He saw his friend and someone else coming in: Lux Bonteri.

_What is this boy doing here? _Asked Anakin kind of annoyed.

_There is a problem, Anakin and he is asking for your help. _Replied Obi Wan. _I better leave you alone. If you need me, I´ll be in my room._

_Thanks, master Kenobi. _Said Lux and then, when Obi Wan left the room, he approached more to Anakin and stared at him. _Master Skywalker…_

_What do you want, Bonteri? Hope it´s a real problem ´cause I´ve other things to do._

_Yes it is. I tried to call you but your devices were off._

_I just take the important calls. So hurry up._

_It´s about Ahsoka Tano, master Skywalker… _He tried to explain.

_Sorry, but I don´t want to talk about her. We are not related anymore._

_But, master, she is lost! _Lux exclaimed desperately. _She told me we would meet in Shili, but she never arrived or answered the radios back!_

_WHAT?! _

_First, I thought she had communication problems, but she didn´t come the next day and no one could find her nave. I´m afraid she is in danger or something worst. Please, master Skywalker, help me._

Anakin had an emotional shock for a moment and then he realized that only he could do this now even though his pride refused to. He would find her and bring her back safe and sound and then he would forget her forever.

_Calm down, Lux. _He said putting hand on his shoulder. _I´ll look for her and bring her back._

_I can help you if you want, Master Skywalker. I know how to fight and…_

_Thanks, but no, Lux. _

_But why?_

_I´m afraid Count Dooku or another Sith lord may be involved directly in this trouble. It´s dangerous and I know Ahsoka wouldn´t stand that I allow you to put in danger your life on this way. _Said Anakin. _I´m going alone and whatever I need I will call you, right?_

_Yes, sir._

_Alright, then. I´m leaving._

Anakin took his lightsaber and went out of his room. Lux followed him till they were outside Anakin´s nave.

_Stay here, Lux and don´t do anything risky till I call you again._

Lux nodded.

_May the force be with you master, Skywalker._

_May the force be with you, Lux._

He was going inside when Lux added.

_Master Skywalker…_

_Yes, Lux?_

_If you can, please tell her that I…_

_I´ll bring her back and you will tell her by yourself. _Anakin interrupted him. Lux nodded again and the door od the nave was finally closed.

Anakin took a sit and turned the engine on. He was going to Kashyyk again to see if he could find a clue, then he would go directly to find Dooku.

_MEANWHILE_

Ahsoka was in a dark room closing her eyes patiently when suddenly the door opened and a dark disturbance came in, but she didn´t open her eyes nor move.

_So, you still keep the jedi ways. _Said Dooku walking around her. _Meditating while you know you are in danger. That´s not very clever._

_You took from me my lightsabers. I´m in a clear disadvantage. It would be more stupid if I fought against you like this._

_Well, the lightsabers are something that you can easily take back, Ahsoka Tano… But the Jedi Order took something more important from you, right?_

Ahsoka didn´t answer.

_I already know that they expelled you from the Order. That you are not a jedi anymore. They didn´t trust you and they took out from you the security in yourlself, and what you most loved… But you don´t have to be a Jedi to feel that security or that power, there are other ways._

_I won´t join the dark side, Dooku._

_That´s how the Jedis call it: The "dark side". Why? Because it is something different from them, that´s why it is wrong and forbidden. The Jedis are blinded by their own power, Ahsoka. You know it, don´t you? That power was the one that didn´t make them see that you were innocent. _

_The force works in strange ways. That´s all._

_And that´s what I´m trying to make you see. The Jedis cannot see or control all those ways, because they are afraid of losing their power. _He made a pause and put a hand on Ahsoka´s shoulder. _But you can still live tjis life that you love, Ahsoka Tano. I offer you another view of the force. One in which you can be part of the force, but also you can be with someone…_

Ahsoka finally opened her eyes. He smiled.

_A life in which you can learn every way of the force without leaving apart the ones that you love…_

He stared at her eyes for a moment and left by her side two lightsabers, but it weren´t hers. Dooku smiled and went out of the room, but before closing the door again, he added.

_If you want to escape now that you have those weapons you can take the challenge, however if you decide to stay a little longer I´ll be waiting for you in the dining room to talk a little more._

The door was closed and Ahsoka stared at the lightsabers for a while thinking about what Dooku had just told her. She finally stood up again and held one of the lightsabers. She pulled it out and with a weird and almost scary feeling she saw the red light. It was a hypnotic glow the one that came out from the lightsaber, but then she felt that it came from her own hand, her own body. She pulled out the other one feeling a great force and approached to the door. She knew she could escape from that fortress but before she started her running away, she thought one more second.

Perhaps, she could stay a little longer…


	7. Chapter 7: Dooku s trust

**HELLOOOOOO, MATES! First of all, and as usual I want to thank you for your reviews. Thanks to RazeJediAssassin, ani snips, king killer and candylover665… You guys are absolutely amazing! Thanks again. I´m glad you like my story, I try to do my best :3**

**And now, well, let´s continue with our story! D:**

**Chapter 7: Dooku´s trust**

Anakin didn´t go to Kashyyk as he had told to Lux. He knew perfectly where did Count Dooku lived, so he just changes his Jedi robes for something informal, more like a civil guy. He landed in a little city close to Dooku´s Palace and there he looked for a bar to rest a little, drink something and get some information.

_One beer _He said sitting in the bar.

The bar tender nodded and quickly gave him his galactic jar.

_You are not from here, are you? _Asked the bar tender.

_How did you know, dude? _Said Anakin with a fake smile.

_´Cause most of the people of this planet wear expensive clothes, only the foreign can wear those punky pirate outfits._

Anakin laughed out loud and then drank from his beer.

_Thanks for calling me a punk, fella. _Replied he still smiling. _I´m actually looking for a job._

_A job? Well, there ain´t no good jobs here unless you work for a count, and that´s very hard to get. _

_Really? _Anakin raised an eyebrow. _I don´t believe you! You see, I´m very qualified, I´m young, I´m smart and I´m good at repairing anything. Trust me, man, even Count Dooku would like to hire me._

The bar tender laughed loudly. Anakin smiled again and drank more beer.

_You are a funny guy. _Said the man. _That´s fine, but you know, this Count Dooku doesn´t hire anyone he doesn´t bring in his own nave. You understand me?_

_No, I don´t. _Anakin pretended to be really interested. _What does that mean?_

_I mean, he is a very important man and he has a lot of enemies, that´s why he looks around the galaxy for really qualified people to work for him. _

_Damn, those are bad news! _Anakin sighed disappointed. _And how often does he bring new workers?_

_He doesn´t have a real season. I mean sometimes he brings new people more often or so… by the way, one of his servants just told me today that he´s got an extraordinary acquisition!_

_Oh, really?! _ He exclaimed excited. _And what is it? You know it?_

_No. unfortunately he didn´t say. _The man answered. _He just said it was a big fish, and of course that Count Dooku was very excited about it. I wonder what it is…_

_Yeah, I wonder it too. _Finished Anakin in a whisper, then he finished his beer and paid it quickly. He went back to his nave and searched for a map of Count Dooku´s palace. He just got one from outside and spent two hours trying to find a way to get in. it was impossible to do it without being caught and putting Ahsoka in danger. He was so tired that he fell asleep laying his head on the screen. He didn´t want to sleep at all, but his body asked him to do it at least a couple of hours and then he could continue finding a way in.

_MEANWHILE_

Ahsoka got into the dining room carefully. Count Dooku was sitting in the principal chair smirking lightly as she walked inside slowly and finally sat down some chairs away from him.

_I´m glad you came, Ahsoka Tano. _He said. _It´s the best decision you could made._

_We´ll see that, Count Dooku. _She answered coldly.

In that moment a couple of robots came inside with the dinner and served it to them. They remained in silence till the robots left. Dooku was the one that decided to talk again.

_So, I guess you are interested in what I offered you some hours ago, to be more than a simple Jedi, to be… _Dooku smirked. _My new apprentice. _

_I´m actually not very enthusiastic about that… You see, your last two apprentices had a bad end. Ventress was betrayed (by you pff) and Savage, well almost the same. So, I´m not very sure it´s a good idea._

_They had that end because they were weak and stupid. But you are different from them. You are actually more like me, Ahsoka._

_Oh, really? Why would we have something in common?_

_Because we were once Jedi._

Ahsoka looked at his eyes and remained in silence. Later they ate without talking. When they were finish the robots came in again and took the dishes out. In that moment Count Dooku stood up and walked around for a minute.

_By the way, Ahsoka, if you accept to be my apprentice, I will make sure that Lux Bonteri returns to his planet safe and takes his mother´s place in the Senate. _He stopped walking behind Ahsoka´s chair. _I know he is the only friend that remains you, right? We don´t want anything to happen to that young man, do we?_

_Don´t get Lux involved in all of this, Dooku! _Exclaimed Ahsoka standing up fiercely.

_I? _He laughed. _You and only you were the one that involved him in all this. Didn´t your dear Jedi Order told you that being a Jedi was meant to be alone?_

Ahsoka didn´t know what to say. If something happened to Lux because of her, she couldn´t resist it.

_But you don´t have to worry, girl. _Dooku continued. _That´s just the monotonous view of the Jedi. We can see more than that. A way in which you two can be together and no one will judge you for that, a way where love isn´t a crime._

Ahsoka turned around finally and stared at his eyes.

_I will join you if you just leave him alone forever. I don´t care if I don´t see him again, just stop looking for him._

Dooku nodded his head slowly and Ahsoka stared at the floor.

_I promise you Lux Bonteri will be safe and sound. _Said the Sith Lord in a dark deep voice. _But now you have to swear loyalty to your new master, my new apprentice._

Ahsoka hesitated. She had a plan but swearing loyalty to that jerk wasn´t something easy to do. She got courage from inside and kneeled. Count Dooku smirked pleased.

_I swear you loyalty, Master. _She said.

_Very well, Ahsoka… I´m sure we´ll become very powerful together… and in a few time you will be one of the most important Lady Sith in history._

Ahsoka nodded with her head.

_But, for today it´s over. Go to sleep. A room is ready for you. Now go and get some rest, tomorrow I´ll see your skills before sending you to a mission._

_Yes, my master._

Ahsoka stood up again and left the dining room. She was guided by a droid to her room, of course it was bigger than her room in the Jedi Temple and it was full of luxury everywhere. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes. She never thought she would end like that. She knew that she was putting her life in danger as never before, but she had nothing to lose now and if she had to die to do one last good thing she would do it. Perhaps it would take her time to win Dooku´s trust, but once she get it, she would end with him.


	8. Chapter 8: Disappointment

**Hi, mates! How are you? I´m kind of tired S: But I can still write and that´s what matters. Thanks for reading and let´s continue D: **

**Chapter 8: Disappointment**

It took to Anakin a couple of days to find a way in to Dooku´s palace. It was a little sewer that began in the border of the town and that passed under Dooku´s Palace. Before the sunrise he jumped in and tried not to throw up with the smell.

_All what I do for you, Snips…_He thought in loud voice and began walking through the big conduit.

After an hour he finally arrived. He stopped before going forward to locate himself around. He discovered that he was under one of the gardens, so he had to keep walking till he were closer to the building where Ahsoka probably was. He was going to start walking again when suddenly he hear a familiar voice. It was Dooku´s.

_Concentrate! You have to grow that fierce! Feel the anger!_

Anakin felt suddenly dizzy just for the idea that came up to his mind. It couldn´t be possible.

With a terrible fear he climbed a little to see from the sewer who was outside,

His heart felt a sudden crash and then a cold and painful feeling of lost that injured deeply. The girl that used to be his Padawan was now training with a Sith Lord. She was his new apprentice, she had joined the dark side.

Anakin couldn´t stand it anymore and ran as fast as he could back. He got into his nave and returned to Coruscant without scales. Lux was the first one that found him once he was in the Temple.

_Master Skywalker _He ran toward him when the nave opened the door. _Master, I´m glad to see you again. _Anakin ignored him and kept walking faster. Lux waited to see Ahsoka coming out too, but when that didn´t happen, he ran toward Anakin again. _Master, where is…?_

_Forget about her, Bonteri. _Anakin replied coldly.

_But, Master, why are you telling…?_

_She´s become a sith _He interrupted Lux rudely. _She won´t come back. So you better go now and start thinking that she is gone forever._

Anakin left quickly. But Lux couldn´t realized the truth till minutes later. He put a hand on his forehead then passed it through his hair as the tears came out slowly. Obi Wan saw him and quickly asked him what was going on. Lux tried to tell him, but the hiccup didn´t let him talk. He finally fainted and Obi Wan caught him before he fell down. He left him in a room and rapidly tried to find Anakin. Obi Wan knocked his door but when he came in Anakin was ready to leave again.

_I have to go now, Obi Wan excuse me._

_Wait, Anakin. Tell me what happened?! _Obi Wan put his hand on his ahoulders.

_Ahsoka is new Dooku´s apprentice. She joined the Dark Side. I saw her training with him. She´s gone._

_Anakin, I´m sorry…_

_I have to go and clear my mind, Obi Wan. This affected me a lot. _

_I understand, Anakin. I won´t stop you, but please, try to be calm and don´t do anything before thinking._

Anakin nodded and quickly left the room. He drove his nave to Padme´s flat. She opened the door and instantly knew that something was wrong. She took him to her bedroom and both sat at the bed´s edge to talk. Anakin cried out rapidly what he had seen in Serenno and she tried to comfort him while the tears came out. Some minutes later, he stopped crying suddenly. Padme found that weird but then he kissed her passionately and she couldn´t resist it.

He had wild sex with his wife till he got tired and she fell asleep almost dead. But before he could even think about sleeping, he woke up again and looked in the robes that were in the floor the bead of Ahsoka that was inside his pocket. He held it tight in his fist and then he threw it to the darkness around with desperate anger.

_Now you are dead for me, Ahsoka Tano… _He whispered trying very hard to convince himself that it hadn´t been his fault somehow.


	9. Chapter 9: The hunting

**HOLA! I´m glad to be here again. This is probably the last night I write till… I don´t know, I don´t want to give a definite date, because if I have a chance I will keep writing. Thanks for following the story, and remember that if you can, and you want… PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! I want to know all your opinions! Thanks again and Let´s get started! :D**

**Chapter 9: The hunting**

Ahsoka opened her eyes. It was already morning when she woke up and for a minute stood up in front of the window, watching the sunny sky. She could even listen to some birds singing and that made her feel happy for a moment. There had been three months since she had arrived to Count Dooku´s palace and the things had been harder than she thought. Dooku had left scars, not only in her body, but in her soul too. Trying to maintain the light inside her and not falling in the Dark Side wasn´t easy at all. But she had survived and being alive another day was a reward. For an instant she closed her eyes and brought back a memory as a flash. She remembered Anakin´s voice telling her to be patient and to use the force to be wise, but she couldn´t remember him or his face. A black shadow was between them and nothing could erase it. Finally Ahsoka sighed making a big effort to keep calmed and got ready to see her master.

When she arrived to the training room Dooku was already there waiting for her. He didn´t say hello or any greeting, instead he jumped back and started to fight against Ahsoka. She pulled out her two red lightsabers and stroke back. But in a blink, Dooku took from her the two lightsabers and threw them far away. Ahsoka felt a little scared, but Dooku took a moment to talk.

_Your ability with the lightsaber is undeniable, apprentice. But that´s only a weapon. The real force comes from inside. _He pulled out again his red lightsaber and smirked. _Now, let´s see what can you do with it._

Dooku ran toward her and she jumped back trying to avoid his lightsaber. Then she threw his with the force part of the furniture of the room. Dooku cut them in pieces and kept striking. She closed her in a sudden and when he was going to slide her, she pushed him back with a great energy. Dooku flied again and fell in the floor. Ahsoka noticed that his lightsaber was in the floor too, so she threw it away with the force as she approached to Dooku. The old man smirked again, actually he was having a pleasure fighting against her, specially because he could see the dark shadow in her eyes now that she was approaching.

_Let´s finish this. _He said darkly.

Dooku stood up with a jump and then, he opened his hands to threw force lightnings against Ahsoka. She got scared for an instant. Though Dooku had tought her the last couple of months how to throw lightnings and how to avoid them, she had never managed to do it, because she needed to feel anger and to be part of the dark side completely. But in that moment, she didn´t think. She just used her instinct and stroke back with all her power. She closed her eyes but she could still see some flashes and could hear the noise of the thunders. She listened to Dooku´s laugh and in that moment she opened again her eyes and pushed with all the strength she had. Dooku fell down after a little explosion and Ahsoka pulled out her green and orange lightsabers that she had been keeping inside her black robe, and then she jumped over Dooku just to capture his neck between the two lightsabers.

They stayed like this for some seconds, breathing strongly staring at each other´s eyes.

_You could kill me right now, if you wished. _Said Dooku smirking again.

Ahsoka stared at him fiercely and closed more the space between the lightsabers.

_I see, my apprentice, now you are ready._

Ahsoka opened her eyes with incredulity and pulled down the lightsabers. She stood up and then Dooku did the same.

_I´ve never seen such strength in any of my apprentices. _He continued bringing his lightsaber back and keeping it. Then he put a hand over Ahsoka´s shoulder. _You are ready for a great and important mission, my Darth Ahsoka._

_Am I already a…? _Ahsoka couldn´t believe it yet.

_Perhaps the Jedi Order didn´t named you a Jedi knight, but you have learnt here more than you have done in a decade. You are ready to be a Sith Lady. _

Ahsoka made a reverence.

_Now, Darth Ahsoka, pay attention to what this mission is about…_

_IN NABOO_

Anakin and Kit Fisto were part of one meeting about the security of the republic and the members of the Senate that Wilhuff Tarkin gave in a massive hall. Anakin was actually bored, he would have preferred to go with Obi Wan, in that way he would have at least someone to bother because Kit Fisto was another boring guy that was paying attention to the conference. When (thanks to the force) Tarkin, finished Senator Organa was ready to give another speech.

_I´m going for something to drink, Master Fisto. _Said Anakin to his partner that was very interested and just nodded.

He went out of the hall quickly and looked for a soda machine. He was looking for some credits inside his pocket when suddenly he felt a great force somewhere. It wasn´t Fisto´s and there were no other Jedis there, so he forgot about the soda and began to follow the force. He kept walking and the running through a corridor, till he finally arrived to the parking lot where Tarkin and some clone troopers were just getting in.

_Master Skywalker _Said Tarkin when he saw him coming. _Did you lose something or you are just going to ask me what the conference was about?_

Perhaps it was joke, but nobody laughed.

_I saw you sleeping the whole meeting. _Added Tarkin. _But tell, me is anything I can do for you, master Skywalker?_

_No… I just _Anakin made a pause. He sensed the force so close to him, but he couldn´t determined exactly where it was coming from. _I would like to escort you._

_Excuse me, master Skywalker, but let me remind you that I am the security here. It would be ironic. _

_Well, excuse me, but I insist. I just sensed something, and my job is to keep everything in peace._

_Alright. _Accepted Tarkin. _If you want to join us, it´s okay. _

Anakin nodded and quickly gave a call to Kit Fisto who of course stayed. Then, Anakin got into the nave and started to walk around. He could still feel the force, but it was weaker every hour that passed by, till he finally thought that everything had been just a confusion, but now he had to wait till the nave landed in his destiny.

He got inside a little room to sleep for a couple of hours. He was almost asleep however an alarm suddenly started to sound and a red light blinked everywhere.

_Warning, the nave is in danger of explosion! _Yelled one clone trooper.

Anakin got out rapidly. He was feeling the strong force again and now he was sure that something was wrong apart from the explosion in one of the engines of the nave. All the clone troopers were now running to the machine room to try to fix the engine, that was obviously suspicious, specially because the nave´s parking was free for anyone to come and go easily. With no more hesitation, Anakin began to walk again toward the force. He finally arrived to the captain´s room. It was so calmed and silent that anyone could think that nothing was going on there, but in a sudden he opened the door.

Inside, a person involved in black robes was tying Tarkin, who was unconscious. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and the person in black stood up again without turning around.

_You are arrested. Tell me your name, now. _He said.

The shadow pulled out in a flash a red lightsaber and jumped back to strike Anakin. She pulled out another lightsaber quickly and Anakin couldn´t see clearly his face because of the robe that covered all her face but the eyes and the blue and red lights. Who was this sith?, he wondered while fighting in the corridor, it couldn´t be Ventress because of the two lightsabers but, this one was more quick and stronger, and he also had a better lightsaber technique. Anakin felt a freezing heartbeat as he realized that the dark lord he was fighting against was Ahsoka…

She pushed him with the force when he got distracted and ran away. Anakin fell down, but he recovered fast and followed her running with all his strength. She jumped into one shooter nave and turned it on in a second to flee, but Anakin took another and followed her as they flew in high speed through the space. She accelerated the nave and Anakin started to shoot against her.

_You will not escape, Ahsoka _He thought shooting constantly.

Ahsoka could avoid every shoot and suddenly she made a loop. Anakin got confused for a second, but in that moment she shoot him back. He could avoid them and shoot back. One of the shoots got part of the nave´s wing. Ahsoka accelerated.

_What the hell is she doing. _Anakin thought desperately. If she accelerated more and entered into one planet´s atmosphere in those conditions, the nave would explode. He accelerated too and followed her. Ryloth (the dark side of the planet) was very close now and Ahsoka´s nave was going directly to it.

_Don´t do it, Ahsoka! _He thought anxiously. But the nave entered to the planet´s atmosphere and so he did. The broken wing of the nave was now on fire. It was going to crash against the sand and explode if he didn´t do anything about it. He tried to think, but the time was running out.

_AHSOKA! _Anakin yelled with a crazy angst when the nave was 100 meters from the ground.

But something that he couldn´t understand happened suddenly. The nave made another loop as if something had stopped it from crashing and it gave some other loops before finally falling in the sand. Anakin landed quickly and ran toward Ahsoka´s nave. A lot of smoke was all around so he had to cover his nose and approach carefully. He finally found Ahsoka, unconscious inside the nave. He took her out as fast as he could and then the nave exploded. she had some cuts in the cheek and more in her hands.

_C´mon, Snips, you can´t die here… _Anakin said anxiously carrying her cold body and walking toward a little cave that was some meters further.

When he finally arrived he made a fire to maintain her warm and to have some light. He took out his robe and covered her though he was freezing. Then, he cut a piece of his shirt to heal her cuts. In those moment he forgot completely that now she was her enemy, that she was a sith. What Anakin only wished was to see her opening her eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**ATTENTION!**

**Well, I begin with this warning because I have to tell you a very important thing. This story is rated T, but this chapter will be kind of M rated. So, please if you are under 18 (this is the adult age in my country) don´t make a mess about this. And if you are above 18, let me tell you that we are going to touch some sex themes. It won´t be hardcore, but we are going to have some of this and that. Okay, so enjoy the chapter and hope you like it, guys. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

When Ahsoka opened her eyes again she found a very warm fire and a lonely cave. Her cuts in the hands burnt like hell but she could still sit down. She suddenly discovered that her hands where already healed and instantly she thought about Anakin. She had to leave as soon as possible, of course she didn´t want to confront him again in those conditions, or worse the whole Jedi Order. Quickly she looked for her lightsabers so that she could flee, but in that moment she listened to a familiar voice behind her.

_If you are looking for you lightsabers, you are losing your time._

Ahsoka turned around and discovered Anakin in the cave´s entrance. She felt nervous and her hands began to tremble. Anakin walked inside staring at her severely, but she didn´t put down her look.

_Oh, this is awful! _She exclaimed putting her hands on her face for a moment.

Anakin hesitated… What was that supposed to mean? Wasn´t she afraid?

_What do you mean? _He asked frowning and crossing his arms.

_Holly force this is the end… _She kept saying to herself.

_Speak clear. It´s an order!_

_An order? _She repeated. _First, Anakin Skywalker, you can´t give me orders anymore. And second, you have ruined it all! DAMN!_

_Yes, I ruined your evil plans and now I´m going to arrest you and take you to the authorities._

_Oh, really? _She raised an eyebrow. _And why didn´t you just do that when I was unconscious and injured?_

_I… _Anakin didn´t know how to answer that and suddenly felt an idiot. He hated to accept that Ahsoka was sometimes smarter than him.

_You should have just killed me! That would be easier, but now I´m stocked here in the middle of nowhere with the most purposeless man in the galaxy, all my plans of months are ruined and…SHIT! I´m still here losing my time talking to you!_

_Don´t speak to me in that way, Ahsoka! _Anakin yelled.

_Oh, shut the fuck up, Skywalker! You ruined it all!_

_I? I?! _He repeated getting very very mad and approaching to her. _You, Ahsoka Tano, were the one that ruined everything since the beginning!_

_Oh, no, don´t start with that crap now… _She put a hand on her forehead.

_YOU were the one that came in first place to disturb me with all your childish stuff when you were a Padawan…_

_Ha! Now you are going to blame for that too? Unbelievable…_

_And then I stupidly thought that I could help you to come back to the Order. How wrong I was! _

_Anakin, please… _She sighed tired.

_But, no! You had to fuck up everything and go to the dark side!_

Ahsoka stood up, stared at his eyes and slapped him twice. Anakin felt a burning anger inside, but he just kept staring at Ahsoka breathing quickly. She crossed her arms till he started to breath normally and then she put her hands on his shoulders.

_I´m sorry for that, Anakin… But you don´t know anything. _She said patiently.

_You can tell me now. _He replied with anguished voice. In fact his face was red and his eyes were full of tears. _You don´t have idea of how hard was to me to know that you are Dooku´s apprentice...Why, Ahsoka? Please tell me, why did you do it?! Why didn´t you just waited for me? I was going to rescue you! I.. I… _His voice broke down and the tears began to fall down as his hands trembled. _I hated you for so much time that I felt revulsion of myself! I couldn´t believe that you could betrayed all what I taught you…_

_I´ve never betrayed you. _Ahsoka declared trying not to cry. _I just wanted to do this by myself. To make one last thing right by winning Dooku´s trust and then finishing him, with anyone else involved or injured for my fault… I just wanted you to feel proud of me one last time, Master. _She made a pause and put her hands down again. _But that´s not important anymore, because I failed once again._

She turned around with a sad look and started to walk to leave the cave, but Anakin couldn´t resist anymore and ran toward her. He took her hand and she turned around again. They shared a glance for a confident and silent moment and then he embraced her tight, she didn´t react instantly, but after a couple of seconds she hugged him too.

_How many times I have to told you, Ahsoka that you don´t need to prove me anything? I´m proud of you. Even if you are not a Jedi anymore_, _my feeling for you are still the same. That´s why I didn´t kill you or sent you to Tarkin. Ahsoka, I… _Anakin made a pause. He remembered the time when he fell in love with Padme, how many days did he spend with her before confessing her that he was in love with her? Three? Pffft! He actually did a very little effort to winn her heart, everything had been such a cliché romance, so fast and immature… But with Ahsoka everything was different. He had waited three years for that moment, three years to convince himself that it wasn´t an illusion or a whim and still he was afraid of being rejected, because she had never been easy in any way. She had the perfect sense of what was wrong and what was right, she was proud and independent, she was strong and fearless. He didn´t deserve her, Anakin was aware of that, but still he had to say it right now or his throat would burn of desperation

_I love you._

She separated her face from his shoulder and stared at him. After a moment, Anakin began to fear that she would be thinking of him as a lia, or something worse. He was going to open his mouth again to give a complete explanation, but she put a hand on his lips and smiled a little in a tenderly way.

_I love you too. _She said softly.

Anakin felt a warm sensation in his heart and smiled unconsciously like a child. Ahsoka erased the tears from his cheeks and when she finished he grabbed her hand crossing his fake robot fingers with hers.

_I´m burning to kiss you, Snips… _He confessed ashamed. _But I don´t dare._

_That´s alright, Skyguy. _She laughed a little. _C´mon, I´m thirsty. We better find something to drink and then we should rest a little._

Anakin felt disappointed, of course, but he could just accept. He offered himself to go and pick some water from a river that was two kilometers away and perhaps find some food. Ahsoka nodded happily and waited for him in the cave. He thought a lot while he walked wondering what to do next. Perhaps the best was just to talk with her and find a way to resolve everything. He returned with enough water for the two of them and some eatable roots from the river. They ate in complete silence and once they finished he added more branches to the fire to keep it alive. Ahsoka was too serious now, so he searched for her look.

_Hey, are you cold? _He asked to her sitting by her side.

_Just a little._

Anakin passed one arm behind her arms. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, but in that moment he saw her shoulders and then part of her back. It was covered with several scars and old cuts. Carefully he passed her fingers above them believing that she was already asleep.

_They look awful, don´t they? _She whispered suddenly.

_Oh, sorry Ahsoka. _He excused nervously. _I thought you were…_

_It´s okay. _

_Who did this to you? _He wondered trying to catch her glance again.

_Dooku. _She answered simply. _In our trainings. But they are just outter scars. The things I had to do to convince him that I was really part of the Dark Side are worse than any injury. _

He embraced her again and little by little she began to tell him more details about those three months and the mission Dooku had given to her: to kidnap Tarkin to cause a chaos in the Republic.

_But when he got distracted, and having already his trust, I was going to finish him, to end this war. _She finished saying.

_I would say that this is not the way, Snips. _Anakin replied. _But I´m not able to say a thing like that anymore. I´m not the Jedi I should be. You know? I have done lots of bad things…_

Now it was his turn to speak. He told her since the very beginning about his childhood in Naboo, then his life as a Padawan, his romance with Padme and the massacre in Tatooine when her mother died.

_Sometimes I feel that I don´t really belong to the Order. _He said kind of sad.

_I know. But it´s not all your fault, Skyguy. I´ve been thinking a lot about the Order and its rules. I mean, really, does everyone have to be a bunch of sexless guys to be good and fair? Why can´t we show our feeling? It´s just so unnatural! And who, for the force sake, declared that loving someone was so wrong?! I just want to say that the force is more than a lightsaber and the Jedi Order, it´s something that comes from inside and gives us strength when everything looks dark. That´s all._

_You are admirable. _

_Thanks, Skyguy, but I just say what I feel._

Anakin just thought about saying something like the phrase he used about the sand when he was with Padme in Naboo, because that time it worked and she fell quickly in love. But with Ahsoka that would probably don´t work and she would think that he was a dumbass. So he just smiled timidly, because yeah, he felt so uncertain and beginner in those moments, and grabbed her hand.

_I don´t know what am I going to do now, without you, Snips. _

_Well, we can try to stand it. I believe that real love means sometimes being able to let the other one free… and for us, it will be the best, Anakin._

_Even thought it´s the less I desire, If you ask me to do it, I will._

Anakin kissed her hand as a couple of tears fell again from his eyes.

_You cry a lot, Master. _She said tenderly.

_It´s your fault, Snips._

Both smiled and finally she approached more to him and caressed his lips with hers. They stayed like that for a moment and then he kissed her entirely. She embraced his neck as they slowly laid down. Carefully he passed his fingertips through her lekku and her neck, but he stopped when he felt one part of his body full of blood. **(…if you know what I mean)**

_Are you okay, Skuguy? _She asked putting a hand on his cheek.

_Yes… _He sighed trying to recover his breath. _It´s just that… I don´t know. It´s not the first time I do this, but still I feel… nervous._

_I feel nervous too. _She smiled kindly.

_But I want this moment to be perfect! Unforgettable!_

Ahsoka laughed a little. _C´mon, Anakin you have been acting extra dramatic the whole day… let´s just go on with this and let it be. Don´t worry about anything else._

He nodded with the head and the two smiled again. Then she took off of her boots, the gloves and the dress and remained only in her underclothes.

_Holy Force, you are so pretty… _Anakin sais without breath and grabbed her by the waist to kiss her again with passion.

She took his clothes off too till they were finally naked and very close to each other. He caressed her skin softly with his fingertips without stopping to kiss her at any moment. She grabbed from his strong back and felt a warm and comfortable calm when they were finally joined as only one. Carefully, as since the beginning, he came out and softly hugged her athletic but slim body once more, feeling their agitated and fast breathings. They were exhausted and glad at the end, so she just closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest as he covered both with the brown Jedi robe.

_I will always love you, Ahsoka. _Anakin whispered some minutes later. She didn´t answer anything, perhaps she was already asleep.

Anakin closed his eyes too, but before he fell asleep he tried to keep forever in his mind that instant of happiness.

**Wooo, that was a very long chapter! Sorry for that D: **

**Hope you have liked it, thanks for reading and may the force be with you, guys.**

**Review if you liked it or not.**


	11. Chapter 11: The last good bye

**HALLO, MATES! Yesterday I re-read the last chapter I wrote, and it wasn´t M at all XDDD. Sorry for being a drama queen! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys and hope you like the story, we are in the middle, so let´s continue! D:**

**Chapter 11: The last good bye**

Ahsoka was already awake when Anakin opened his eyes again. She had rebuilt the fire and was ready to go at any moment.

_Hello, Skyguy! _She said kindly.

_Oh, Ahsoka! _He blushed a little because he was still naked and the only thing that covered his waist was the Jedi robe. He began to look for his clothes around. _When did you wake up, huh?_

_A couple of hours ago._

_I see. Well… hmmm… Damn, I can´t find my underwear._

Ahsoka began to laugh. Anakin couldn´t resist and laughed too. Then he found his underwear some meters away and brought it back with the force. He wondered how did it get there, but then he assumed that, hours ago, the things were really intense over there, and it wasn´t a surprise really.

_I´ve been thinking…_Said Ahsoka almost to herself. _What are we going to do now?_

_I´ve been wondering that too. _Replied Anakin dressing up but staring at her. _At this time, the Jedi Council must know alredy what happened in Tarkin´s nave. I´m sure they know it was you who I was fighting because of the recordings._

_Dooku must know it too…_

_Indeed._

_The Jedi Order will start hunting me._

_Not if I tell them that I killed you. _Answered he finally dressed and approaching to Ahsoka to embrace her with one arm.

She stared at him for a moment and then turned her face to see the fire.

_That would be the best. _Said Ahsoka. _But I would like to see someone before that._

_It´s too risky, Snips. _

_I have to talk to Lux, Anakin. _She argued seriously. _He has to know that I´m not a traitor. _

They remained in silence for a minute, then he stood up again and removed a rock that was hiding Ahsoka´s lightsabers. He gave them back to her. She stood up too and Anakin caressed her lekku tenderly.

_Listen, Anakin. I think I´ve got a plan, but I need your help one last time. _Ahsoka asked to him taking her hands tightly.

_You know you count on me, Ahsoka…for anything, and whenever you need me. _He answered smiling sincerely and the he kissed her with all his love.

Obi Wan and Plo Koon were going to start a search to find Anakin in the planets that were close to the nave where everything had begun, but the door where the Jedi Council was still discussing opened suddenly.

_Anakin! _Exclaimed Obi Wan standing up.

_I´m alright, Obi Wan. _Said Anakin camly as everybody followed him with the glance. He finally entered to the centre of the circle. _Good morning, Masters. _

_Good morning, Master Skywalker. _Replied Yoda. _Worried about you we all were._

_I know, Master Yoda. And I apologize, but I crashed in the dark side of Ryloth in the middle of a desert, and it took me hours to repair my nave and find a town._

_And Ahsoka Tano? _Asked Master Windu. _What happened to her?_

_She is dead. _Answered Anakin sadly. Everybody seemed to be surprised. _She died in the crash. _

_Bad news those are. Hope now with the force she is. _

Anakin nodded and quickly got out of the room. Obi Wan followed him and once they were alone he took Anakin´s arm.

_I know this is hard for you, Ani. You count on me for anything._

_Thanks, Obi Wan. I would like to be alone some days._

_I understand and of course you can._

_Thanks for your comprehension._

Obi Wan gave him a father smile and then he saw Anakin leaving again. He had realized that since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order he had become different, and a dark shadow was now in his glance.

When Anakin got again inside his nave and was in the outer space, he turned on his radio.

_Snips,Are you alright? _He asked.

_Yes, Skyguy. I´m okay. No one has seen me. I´m outside the Bonteri´s Palace._

_Well, you should hurry, ´cause I´m going back for you right now. I´ll be in Onderon soon. _

_What? Didn´t the jedi Council asked you lots of questions about me and the accident?_

_No, I guess they had me some consideration. _

_Bah!... I need more time, Anakin!_

_You have a couple of hours and that´s all._

_Pfff… Okay. _

Ahsoka cut the conversation and stared again to the palace outside walls. She sighed and then jumped to a tree and then above the wall to get in.

In his room, Lux Bonteri was already wearing his pajama after taking a shower. His hair was still wet and he was reading an old history book while falling asleep. After half of an hour he started to fell sleepy, so he closed the book and turned off the lights. Then he laid again on his bed and closed his eyes. However, something got his attention suddenly. He opened his eyes again and discovered that the door of the balcony was open. Lux frowned and carefully stood up again to close the door, but before he took the gun from under his bed. Slowly, he closed the door but in that moment he saw a shadow through the mirror. He turned around and…

_It´s me, Lux. _Ahsoka said putting her hands up as Lux pointed directly to her forehead.

_Ah…Ahsoka… _Lux put the gun down perplexed.

_I´m glad to see you again. _She whispered ashamed. _Though you don´t trustme ´cause I´m sure you believe I joined the Dark Side…_

_Why did you join Dooku?! _Lux exclaimed furiously.

_Shut up! They will hear us…_

_Why, Ahsoka?!_

_I did it to win his trust and then kill him. I know it´s not the Jedi way, but I´m not a Jedi anymore… Anyway the plan failed and…_

She couldn´t finish her phrase because Lux took herin a sudden by the arms and then he kissed her. Ahsoka didn´t refuse his lips, in fact she felt extremely happy. He broke the kiss and quickly hugged her.

_Aw, Ahsoka. _He was feeling so excited and happy that his eyes filled with tears._I was so worried about you! You don´t have idea of how much did I miss you! And then, knowing that you were with Dooku… I even thought about looking for him again just to kill him…_

_Oh, no, Lux! Revenge is the worst thing you can think about. _

_I know, but I couldn´t stand that he took again from me the only person I love_

_But that didn´t happen, you see? _She smiled caressing her cheek to calm him again. _I won´t go back again with him. _

_But, how? He is going to look for you!_

_No. Anakin helped me and he is going to say that I died in a crash accident while he was hunting me._

_Wait, I don´t understand. Where will you go?_

_It´s better if you don´t know, Lux. _Ahsoka smiled tenderly. _I actually just came to tell you that I never betrayed you. And that this is our last good bye._

_No, Ahsoka! _He took her hand tightly. _I can´t let you go! Don´t you see? I love you! And I will do anything to protect you! Trust me, I´m part of the Senate again, I can…_

_This is not an option, Lux…_Ahsoka wanted to cry. _I have to disappear. The Jedi and the Sith want my head now! I can´t make you part of this._

She turned around and made a great effort not to cry. A minute later, Lux embraced her and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too and turned around to kiss him one last time. He grabbed her by the waist and she caressed his hair softly. They didn´t know how much time passed till she finally broke the kiss.

_I´ve gotta go, Lux. _Ahsoka said sadly.

Lux nodded and then he kissed her hand.

_We´ll meet again. _Lux said firmly. _Till then… May the force be with you, my dear Ahsoka._

_May the force be with you._

He couldn´t resist it and he embraced her again, this time just a second. Then, Ahsoka gave him one last glance of confidence and jumped again from the window. Lux saw her disappearing in the darkness and sighed.

_She is going to kill me when she notices…_He thought sitting in the edge of the bed.

In that last hug he had put a localization chip inside Ahsoka´s robe.


	12. Chapter 12: In Tatooine

**HIIIIIIII, MATES! :D How have you been? I hope great!... In my case I just finished exams and they were horrible, but thanks the force I got very good grades! And now I´m here again to continue the story! :D Hope you keep reading, and tell me if you like it or not. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! And let´s continue…**

**Chapter 12: In Tatooine**

Ahsoka ran carefully through the shadows. No one saw her till she arrived to the border of the city and found there Anakin´s nave. She got in and sat down next to Anakin. He could notice her sad look and preferred not to ask anything and just get out of that planet as soon as possible. He actually couldn´t stand the idea of Ahsoka feeling something for Lux Bonteri. That ex separatist was very little for a girl like her; she deserved a real man that could take care of her, not a rich boy that couldn´t even handle a lightsaber.

When they were again in the outer space surrounded by a deep silence, Anakin put a hand on her knee and smiled tenderly. She stared at him finally and smiled sadly.

_Where are you going to take me, Skyguy?_

_I thought that Shilli would be a good place at first, but if Dooku tries to find you anyway that would be the first place he will search. _

Ahsoka nodded.

_So, if you want, I can take you to Tatooine. It is the worst place in the universe, I know, but nobody goes there ever. _

_Alright. I can stand it, don´t worry. _

Anakin caressed her lekku and then he kissed her cheek. They travelled for a couple of hours till the nave finally landed in the sand. When they got out Ahsoka took a minute to stare at the horizon. Anakin was going to tell her to hurry but he decided not to interrupt her and instead he approached and stood by her side.

_I´ve always hated this place. _Anakin whispered. _It brings me awful memories._

But Ahsoka didn´t reply anything. Her blue eyes kept looking to the sand ocean and the warm and intense orange twilight.

_However… _Anakin said again, this time holding Ahsoka´s hand. _It will be the place I would desire more to be for now on._

She finally looked at him and smiled a little, then she turned around to continue. Anakin felt guilty suddenly, but he didn´t know why. They looked for an hour for a place to rent and finally they found a room in Watto´s new ugly and disgusting condominium. It was already night when they got in to ask for information of the room, of course Anakin didn´t want her to stay there, but at the end they had no option.

_´night! How can I help these two foreigners? _Said Watto getting out of his "office".

Anakin turned a little to cover his face with his robe.

_The bar man told me that you rent a room._

_Indeed, madam. _Answered Watto. _I have a room. But there´s a problem._

_What problem? I have enough credits if that´s what you mean._

_It´s not about the money, miss. _Watto moved his wings and flew closer. Anakin tried to hide his face even more.

_What´s the problem I said! _Ahsoka stood up between them.

_The thing is, little lady, that I don´t make business with any Jedi. _He declared frowning. _So you may start looking in another place._

_I´m not a Jedi. _Ahsoka argued.

_I can sense your power, little girl, so don´t try to cheat on me!_

_If I were a Jedi I would accept it, don´t you think? In fact what would a Jedi do in a disgusting planet like this?_

_Perhaps you don´t believe me, but they come here often. One of my slaves became one! _

Ahsoka laughed out loud.

_Don´t be ridiculous, man! Anything good can come from a slum like this!... Just give me the key, okay?_

Watto stared at her a little longer and to her mate.

_And who´s this that comes with you? _Watto asked again.

_No one that you really want to know. _Ahsoka took out the credits.

_Alright. _Watto accepted and gave her the key. She paid back. _The room is the last one at the back. There is a bed and a bathroom, but nothing more. _

_Okay. _

_By the way, hope you fit in the bed. I don´t usually have two guests in a room. And less common is to have a Jedi couple. Wasn´t it forbidden to have lovers for the Jedi?_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned around. Anakin followed her till they arrived to the room. She closed the windows and Anakin could finally take off his robe.

_Watto is such a dumbass. _Anakin said angrily. _I hope he hasn´t recognized me._

_Don´t worry. He didn´t, he just said that crap because he saw our robes. _Ahsoka sighed. _So, are you leaving? _

_Do you want me to leave? _Anakin stood in front of her.

_No. _She replied. _But I think you have to go with your wife._

Anakin frowned at first, then he put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

_It´s okay, Skyguy. This thing between us never had a hope. _She said kind of sad. _I´m not jealous. But I don´t want to think anymore about us together because it will just destroy me. I think it´s better if you don´t return again…_

_I´m going to leave her…_

_What? _Ahsoka opened her eyes. _Oh, no, Anakin! I didn´t say this to make you change! Don´t do anything stupid!_

_It´s not because of what you said, Snips! _Anakin stared at her seriously. _I´ve been thinking about it since you left the order. When the war ends, I´m going to leave Padme. I´m not sure of what I feel for her… And, I´m going to leave the order too._

_OH NO! You are making a mistake!_

_I want to be with you, Snips. I love you, and I don´t want to hide anymore._

They remained in silence for a minute. Finally, Anakin approached to her again and embraced her tightly. She hugged him too later. They laid on the bed and kissed for a long time till they were sleepy.

_I´m going to end this war soon, my dear Snips. _Whispered he before she fall asleep entirely. _I promise we´ll be together forever._

But she didn´t reply anything. Somehow she knew that he would never fulfill that promise.


	13. Chapter 13: Loosing each other forever

**Hiiii everyone! I´m very very glad to see you again! I must excuse me for not writing for a very long time, but I was doing my final exams of the semester and they were hard. But now it´s summer YEWWWWWW! And I´m ready to continue this story. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and for your support! :D**

**So now… Let´s continue…**

**Chapter 13: Loosing each other forever**

Six months passed since Anakin saw her dear Togruta for the last time. He felt a great anxiety every morning when he woke up and saw by his side just the woman whom he married. He wanted to be once again with Ahsoka, but his pride was strong enough to stop him every time he remembered her. He had to fulfill his promise first, or how could she believe his words?

One night, when he was driving home exhausted of the routine, the jedis, the war, and Padme, a little "beep" suddenly distracted him. It was a new message. He opened the hologram and…

"_Dooku_!" he exclaimed feeling a cold fear running through his blood.

"_Good night, Anakin Skywalker_" began Dooku´s recording. "_I know you´ve been very busy these days. You and your jedi friends think that the war is close to its end._" Dooku laughed for a moment. "_Well, let me disappoint you. This night we have captured Palpatine_…" Anakin was about to cut the message and call Obi Wan, when Dooku lowered his voice, as if he were going to tell him a secret. "_But, I´ve got a special surprise for you, Skywalker…"_ Anakin´s heart was beating crazily and his hands were cold as ice. Suddenly he could listen to Ahsoka´s voice shouting. "_I found your little puppet lost in the desert. Did you leave her there alone and forgotten? How did you dare? What an unconscious owner!... That´s why I picked her up."_ Dooku smirked. "_But, you´ll have to take a decision, right? Coming for Palpatine, or rescue your little friend… but not the two of them_." Anakin hit fiercely the nave´s wheel. "_I´ll be waiting for you in these coordinates to play around…"_

The message ended and the hologram disappeared. Anakin tried to calm down and think for a little time how was he going to solve it. He had to tell the jedi order, it was his will, but how was he going to rescue Ahsoka without any help? He couldn´t even count on Obi Wan. The only way was saving Palpatine first and then looking for Ahsoka… But if something didn´t work… If he couldn´t be in time?...

The fear and the angst consumed his mind and his heart that night. And next morning, before the sun appeared in the sky, Obi Wan, a group of clones and he went to the outer space to rescue the Chancellor… but no one knew about his lost Padawan yet.

Meanwhile, Lux Bonteri took a deep breath and turned on his nave. He was going to visit Count Dooku finally.

Since he had put that chip inside Ahsoka´s robe, he had been following her sign discretely. He knew that he was in Tatooine, but suddenly she started to move faster. Lux knew immediately that something was wrong and tried to follow the sign till it stopped in the border of the Sepatist´s territories. It was Dooku for sure, but this time he wasn´t going to let him hurt Ahsoka, even if he had to give his own life.

"I_´m coming, my dear Ahsoka… Just hold on"_

Lux sighed deeply and finally began his way to the border. It took him around two hours to be in the right coordinates, but anything seemed as he thought it would be. Someone had arrived first. The separatist´s naves and the droids were fighting against a big troop of republic clones and perhaps some jedis. He wondered if Anakin was there and if he knew that Ahsoka was in danger. Nevermind, he didn´t care about that jedi anymore. He had his own mission. Carefully, Lux dodged some Separatist naves and could enter easily to the landing site. Everyone was crazy about the Republic´s attack that no one noticed his presence. He took out his gun and quickly started to look in his gadget for the chip signal. It wasn´t very far, just three floors above. Fortunately the force didn´t leave him. He found just a couple of droids which didn´t cause any problems and were easily defeated. Lux was in the right floor when all the alarms started to blink. The nave was going to explode or at least it had to be evacuated.

"_I won´t leave till I find her!"_

Ahsoka was tied on the floor spitting some blood. One of Dooku´s servants had hit her till he got tired and now that the alarms were blinking he had taken out his gun.

"_I´m sorry, pretty girl." _He smirked. _"But time is off and I can´t play with you no longer. Count Dooku told me clearly that if he wasn't back when the alarms started to blink, it was my job to kill you."_

The girl heard the gun´s clic ready for one shot. She closed her eyes strongly and took her last breathe. She remembered briefly her life till that moment, her friends, her adventures, Anakin´s deep blue eyes, his promise… That promise that he was never going to fulfill. A tear rolled in her cheek. That was the end after all.

She heard a shot. Her body was paralyzed and cold, but she was still alive.

"_AHSOKA!" _

That voice… He sounded like a dream, but she couldn´t see him. She was too tired. Her strength left her. She knew that she would be safe with that angel, dead or alive.

Anakin stared at Dooku´s eyes. He hated him so much. How could he dare doing anything to Ahsoka?

"_Kill him"_

It wasn´t just Palpatine´s voice. It was his own mind telling him to kill that man. If he had just hurt her…

Anakin cut his head. First, a pleasure filled his body, but then he regretted it and felt ashamed. If Ahsoka just knew it. She would be so disappointed! In that moment he heard an explosion.

"Ahsoka!" He thought… but he had to get out with Obi Wan and the Chancellor.

Quickly, he put both man safe inside another nave and tried to return to the separatist ship, but in that instant the nave exploded except for some little sections. No one could possibly survive to that explosion…

And, even having taken Dooku´s life, Anakin felt empty and isolated. He put his fingertips on the very cold crystal of the nave´s window and stared quietly at the lowly destruction of the nave. Some tears rolled in his cheeks and his hands trembled. He couldn´t believe that her beloved´s body was burning inside those flames that consumed rapidly… That he would never see her again. If he could make anything to bring her back, he would do it without hesitation…

"_Ahsoka… I had just another chance." _He muttered in the darkness of his room that night. He had received the news. Soon he would become a father. Perhaps it was the only thing that kept him alive. He stood up and approached to the balcony. Anakin opened the door and felt the cold breeze. The emptiness inside him was bigger than ever. It was all his fault. _"Forgive me, Ahsoka. I was an idiot for leaving you in that stupid planet. If I could I would put myself in your place. Forgive me, my dear Ahsoka… ´cause I´ll never forgive myself."_

He cried that night and many others in silence and day by day his heart started to feel less, until the Dark side consumed his soul completely.

When Ahsoka opened her eyes again, she saw a sunny day behind the window. She tried to wake up, but her body was so tired and weak. Suddenly some steps came closer and a door opened. She tried to remember the last thing that happened inside that Dooku´s nave, but she just remembered an explosion.

"_Ah-AHSOKA!" _

She felt a warm sensation when she heard that voice and saw, crossing the door, Lux Bonteri. But she could only smile a little and wait till he kiss her forehead. she had never been that happy before.

A couple of days later, she could finally stand up. Lux helped her to walk and they took their breakfast in the garden. He smiled every time their looks met, she always smiled back.

"_Lux, I want you to thank you again for all of this…" _She said blushing.

"_´Cmon, Ahsoka!" _He said happily. "_You know I do it sincerely. You don´t have to thank me."_

"_I know, but still…"_

Lux rolled his eyes and gave her a little kiss in the cheek.

"_Lux, I would like to know some things…" _She continued. _"About the explosion… and what happened next."_

"_Sure. I was just waiting for you to ask."_

"_Well, What happened?"_

Lux Bonteri sighed and then he began to tell the story of the chip and how he managed to find her before the explosion occurred. She also told him that she noticed since the beginning that there was a chip on her robes, but she thought it was from Anakin.

"_By the way…Do you know anything about him? I would like to talk to him." _Said Ahsoka kind of ashamed.

But Lux´s look changed immediately and it didn´t seem good.

"_Ahsoka, in this year that you were in coma, a lot of things changed. I didn´t want to talk about it until you were alright, but it´s impossible to keep this in secret."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The war ended because there is no Republic, nor Separatists anymore. A dark lord and an emperor finished the war by killing every jedi in the galaxy. I´m sorry, Ahsoka. I know it´s very hard for you. But we must keep in secret that you were once a jedi. I´ve hidden your robes and your lightsabers. You will be safe here."_

"_So… Anakin…?"_

"_He is dead, Ahsoka. I´m really sorry"_

She started to cry and stayed in her room for the next days. She tried to investigate as much as she could, but every news said the same: all the jedi that she used to know were dead or lost.

Finally, Ahsoka looked for Lux after three days. It was a sunny morning when she find him on his balcony reading. He stood up when he saw her coming.

"_Ahsoka."_

"_I´m sorry for being in my room for a lot of time, but I had to think."_

"_I know. And I understand your pain."_

"_You are a great man, Lux. I don´t know how to thank you for ever thing you do for me"._

"_There´s no need to do that. I do it because I love you."_

"_You deserve something more, Lux. I´m no one now" _She replied with a sad tone.

"_You were by my side when I was no one, Ahsoka."_

"_But now it´s different. You are rich and handsome! Any woman of the galaxy would be pleased to be with you…"_

"_But I don´t want any woman, my dear Ahsoka. I just love you." _Lux took her hands and bend on the ground _"And that will never change."_

"_Lux…" _Ahsoka´s voice broke and her eyes filled with tears.

"_Ahsoka Tano, would you marry me?"_

"_Oh holly Force!" _She bend too and embraced him crying. "_Of course! I love you so much, Lux! I always loved you but I never thought I deserved you."_

"_You deserve to be happy, my love."_

Lux kissed her lips finally as he had never done before. Perhaps she had once loved Anakin Skywalker, but he knew that her love for him was real and better. She didn´t have to keep more secrets or hide in a sandy planet. She would be safe now with him, and he would try to make her happy every day till he died.


	14. Chapter 14: A new life

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! How are yous, mates doing! I´m enjoying my vacations! I hope you have liked my newest chapter. It was kind of sad… but you know, Anakin became Darth Vader that´s something I couldn´t change. But now let´s see what happens next! D: THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :3**

**Chapter 14: A new life**

It was summer in Shilli, when Ahsoka opened her balcony´s door that morning. It was so hot everywhere! But still a little breeze came in and refreshed her. She felt happy and nostalgic at the same time. Six months had passed since she woke up after the accident and today was finally her wedding with Lux Bonteri.

"_Geez, it´s still so unreal…" _She whispered alone in that balcony staring at the green nature outside calmly. Her life changed so fast that it was hard to go back and realize that she wasn´t a jedi anymore, that all her friends were gone, that Anakin…

Suddenly Ahsoka´s heart jumped. That name, it always caused the same sensation in her. He had been her first real friend, her master, her guide, her love… She loved Lux for sure, but Anakin had been the first man in her life to cause that excitement in her heart.

Ahsoka sighed and erased one tear that rolled in her cheek. She never thought about marring anyone, not even Anakin. But now, having her dress on the bed and all the wedding stuff in her room she had a sweet calm in her soul. The force works in very strange ways, so maybe her mission wasn´t just to be jedi. There were some other plans for her in the future and she would have to wait till that moment.

"_And I´ll do it all right, master. I promise." _She said finally, and then she smiled. It was time to get ready for her wedding.

The afternoon was falling down and Lux saw again his clock. He had arrived to the little temple an hour before and now there were just missing five minutes. His heart was beating strongly. It was ironic; when he was younger he used to say that he would never marry anyone and less from another race. But meeting Ahsoka changed him completely. She liked her somehow since the first moment he saw her, but he lost all hope when he knew she was a jedi. Perhaps he was just very lucky, or as Ahsoka used to say, the force never works as we expect.

Suddenly a sound interrupted his thought and his heart stopped for a second. He raised his eyes and saw his dear Ahsoka in the entrance of the temple. She was wearing a simple white dress and white sandals. in her head she had a white veil with some flowers as complements. The girl smiled a little, feeling nervous. Lux smiled too and waited until she arrived, though his knees were trembling.

"_Sorry for coming a minute late, Lux." _She said when she was in front f him. "_I couldn´t find my earrings."_

"_Don´t worry, Ahsoka." _He replied. "_By the way, you look so beautiful."_

Ahsoka smiled again and blushed. In that moment the Togruta father arrived to start the ceremony. There was no one else there, but the two of them. Lux had some friends in his planet, but as his wife had lost all her relatives and friends, he decided to be the same. Also, he was still concerned about the Order 66, and he didn´t want to involve her in any risky situation.

The ceremony ended faster than they thought. He kissed her lips and both went out taken by their hands when it was already night. They took their nave and travelled to Naboo for their little honey moon. During the travel they didn´t speak a lot and she just rested her head on Lux´s shoulder.

A couple of hours later, the nave landed in front of a pretty villa. It used to be Lux´s favourite place for holidays when his mother was still alive, but when she died he forgot about that property and even thought about selling it. Thankfully he didn´t have time for that and now it was the perfect place to spend some days alone and flee from the new empire.

The twilight was still filling the sky when he carried her inside the house.

"_You are so cliché, Lux!" _She laughed when he carried her to their bedroom.

"_Don´t blame me, my love. In my planet they taught us, gentlemen, to be romantic."_

"_I don´t think it was the school."_

"_Sure, it wasn´t the school! It´s your fault, then!"_

Ahsoka laughed and Lux smiled happily. They hugged each other for some minutes and finally she broke the hug.

"_I love you, Lux. Never forget it." _Ahsoka said almost in a whisper. 

"_I love you too, Ahsoka my darling, more than anything."_

"_Anything…" _She repeated in a whisper. She had never been so happy.

"_Yes. Anything." _He smiled tenderly and caressed her lekku softly.

Ahsoka smiled too and then he kissed her lips slowly. The memento of Anakin´s lips vanished forever. It was as if finally, she had passed him away. He would stay, but just in her deep memories. And with a great joy coming out of her insides, she kissed him with more energy and passion as her hands caressed his hair. Lux took off her dress and she took off his suit. The darkness involved them some minutes later, when the night fell. They were already naked laying together on their bed. He held her hand and kissed her forehead. Ahsoka noticed that Lux was trembling; perhaps he had never done that before… She caressed his cheek tenderly and then her fingertips kept caressing his skin in a very soft and delicate way. Lux sighed deeply and kissed her lips again. She embraced him and kissed his neck till his body stopped fearing and both joined completely. Their breathings got accelerated and their hearts beat faster until both reached the stars. Finally, Lux laid his head on Ahsoka´s shoulder and closed his eyes. She kissed his nose and both smiled.

Some minutes later, Lux fell asleep. Ahsoka kept caressing his hair and staring at the stars that filled the night sky. She felt so full of peace after all. After what seemed to be a lot of time, she finally started to fall asleep. In her dreams she could see the dark space as if she were in a nave and she felt so sad and lonely and for a moment, just before waking up and forgetting everything about that strange dream, she could see her master, alone in the darkness.

The years passed by in Onderon with no problems. Lux was part of the politics of the planet and Ahsoka joined whenever he had to travel. Sometimes, when he was at work she went to the cellar and practiced with her lightsabers. They lived a very pleasant couple life for seven years, till finally one night when he arrived from his job, he found her walking in the garden. Lux approached quickly to kiss her cheek. Ahsoka smiled happily.

"_How´s been your day, my love?" _She asked.

"_Not too bad, Ahsoka." _He answered sighing. _"You know… The same problems with Tarkin and those guys of the Empire that believe that can do whatever they want in the galaxy."_

"_Lux, please, don´t get into troubles with that people. I don´t like them at all. Also, you and me have to be more careful than ever."_

"_And why suddenly my love is not that courageous?" _Lux guessed caressing her lekku.

"_I am still!" _She replied ambracing his neck. "_It´s just that now I have to take care of a new person."_

"_W-What?!... do you mean you… are?"_

"_Someone is going to call us mom and dad soon, darling." _Ahsoka rolled her eyes smirking.

Lux gave a jump and carried Ahsoka in her arms. Both laughed full of joy and went back to their home to celebrate the great news.

That night they made love and then they went to sleep. But suddenly Ahsoka woke up breathing very fast and with her hands trembling. Lux turned on the lights and held her hand.

"_Are you okay, Ahsoka?"_

"_Yeah, Lux don´t worry… It was just a bad dream."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely. It´s nothing. Go to sleep, darling."_

Lux kissed her and turned off the lights again. It was true, she couldn´t remember her dream, but somehow she felt in danger. That ability of hers to remember and meditate her dreams had been lost with the years. Perhaps she had to try a little harder. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Some minutes later she reached a total concentration and then, she could remember some images…

It was her, and then, just for a sudden she saw Anakin Skywalker´s deep blue eyes, but that look vanished and instead an evil mask appeared. It was that Vader guy that she founded so badass and a total and insane jerk. But why did she dream with that dude? She had just seen him on TV and had nothing to do with her or her lost master. It was weird and awkward… perhaps it was just the pregnancy.

A week passed with the current events. Ahsoka was preparing a special dinner for her husband´s birthday and listening to some jazz meanwhile. She was singing a little as she added a little more butter to the cake.

"_Dad will be glad with this special cake we are preparing, baby. It´s a secret recipe that master Plo Koon taught me once… Hahaha, Skyguy always wanted to know it, you know? But I never told him a word. It was funny to see him mad though. He really liked this cake too."_

Suddenly, the twi lek maid arrived quickly and kind of scared.

"_What happens?" _Ahsoka wondered.

"_Madam, there are some storm troopers and two guys from the army outside asking for you."_

"_Did they tell you what did they want?"_

"_No, ma´am."_

"_Alright. Please, tell them that I will be there in a moment."_

The maid nodded and Ahsoka ran quickly to her room. She knew it was a complete madness and very dangerous but she wore her robe and inside she hid her lightsaber and her shoto. She had a bad feeling about this, and though she wasn´t a jedi anymore she could still trust her feelings. Finally she returned to the entrance.

"_Mrs. Bonteri?" _Asked a man in green uniform.

"_Yes, that´s me."_

"_We have received information about some rebel actions from your husband and you."_

"_What information?"_

"_Sorry, but that´s something that we must discuss in an Imperial meeting. We have orders of taking you with us temporally."_

"_I must tell my husband that…"_

"_Your husband is already on the way."_

"_Alright." _Ahsoka sighed and joined them.

Once they were in a nave, they put her under arrest and then they left her in a little room until they arrived to a bigger nave. She asked t see Lux, but no one paid her any attention. She felt desperate after a couple of hours but she was tired and she finally fell asleep.

"_Ahsoka? Ahsoka?!"_

"_Who is there?!" _She replied in her dream. She couldn´t see anything, but that voice…

"_Ahsoka!"_

"_Lux, is that you? Lux, answer me please!"_

"_Ahsoka, I thought you were gone…"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No…"_

"_Let me help you."_

"_Stay with me. Don´t leave me, Ahsoka."_

"_I won´t leave you. Just tell me where you are."_

"_I´m right here… Wait for me. I´m coming. Don´t be scared."_

"_Hurry up, Lux. I need you back."_

"_I´m not Lux…"_

Ahsoka opened her eyes in a sudden. She took a desperate breath. Her hands were cold and trembling. That last phrase kept repeating inside her mind. That wasn´t just a nightmare. She feared that someone could be using the force to enter inside her mind.

In that moment the door opened again. A couple of storm troopers appeared.

"_Mrs. Bonteri, come with us."_

"_For what?" _She replied anglirly.

"_It´s an order."_

The trooper pointed her with his weapon and Ahsoka could just follow his order. Perhaps now she was going to see Lux again…

Or maybe not.


	15. Chapter 15: Alive

**Hello, mates! How you´ve been? Again, thanks for reading! This story is close to its end so keep on reading. Γ****εια****σας****, ****και****ευχαριστω****ολα****τα****παιδια****στην****Ελλαδα****! Gracias a todos los que hablen español también por leer. **

**And now let´s continue with our story! D:**

**Chapter 15: Alive**

The storm troopers were walking next to Ahsoka, but she kept thinking about her dream. If that person wasn´t Lux, then who was it? Now she felt in danger, but if she did anything wrong Lux could be wounded or worse…but she had to take a decision. When she was 17 she was able to challenge the droids and then make a plan to rescue someone in a minute. Now she was 24, perhaps she could do her best. It was her duty.

"Damn, h_ere I come" _She sighed and suddenly she gave a high jump.

The clones began to shoot. She dodged every shot and before they could ask for some help she knocked them and left them in the floor. She cut the handscuffs with her shoto when she was sure that no camera or clone saw her. It was hard to fight against the clones that once were her friends. Quickly, she kept the shoto inside her robe and entered inside the air ducts. She had to find Lux first and then a way out of that enormous ship. She began to crawl inside the duct for some minutes until an alarm began to blink.

"_Shit!" _She whispered and crawled more quickly.

The alarm stressed her even more, but finally she found the control cabin. It was big room, and inside there were around 15 people that controlled the ship and 9 clones near the gate.

"_Oh, no…" _Ahsoka whispered closing her eyes for a second. This was going to be harder than she thought. She had never killed someone. She used to defeat droids in The Clone Wars, but this was completely different. The clones and those people of the army were living things! If she killed them, she would betray every thing that his master taught her and the whole Empire would be against her… But still she had to save Lux and her baby. She was going to jump inside the room, when suddenly the voice from her dream sounded again in her head.

"_Ahsoka… Go to section 7 of the ship. There´s a free nave and the chance to escape in that platform. Lux is in a safe place don´t worry. "_

"_Who are you?" _She asked trying to keep the link between them.

"_You´ll see when we meet again… Snips"_

Ahsoka opened her eyes. That nickname…Her heart started to beat crazily and she felt dizzy for a minute. That couldn´t be true. All jedis were killed in Order 66… In that moment Ahsoka remembered Lux´s words. He never said that Anakin had been murdered such as Master Fisto or Master Secura. He said he was just gone. He was lost, no one saw him again.

Ahsoka had no time to think. She just followed her instinct and crawled as fast as she could to find section seven. She arrived quickly and as the voice said, there was no danger there. She got out of the duct and found only a nave with the door open. She got in rapidly and turned it on. It had already a destiny in the coordinates: Mustafar.

"_Why this place?" _She wondered, but she didn´t change the direction.

Once she was out, Ahsoka sat down to see the black space. She was so frightened of being wrong. What if that voice wasn´t Anakin´s? What if everything was a tramp? She was so confused and after 7 years, she cried again.

"_Calm down, Ahsoka." _She thought erasing her tears. "_Lux is fine. If not you would have sensed it already. Now you just have to find him and then fix this problem as a normal person."_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly she found herself thinking about Anakin.

"_He must be around 30 years now… How would he be after Padme´s dead now that so many years have passed? How did he know about me and Lux?"_

She put a hand on her forehead. everything was so weird… Suddenly a horrible idea came to her mind.

"_What if Anakin joined the Empire? The Dark Side?" _

That would make more sense. That´s why he knew about her. That´s why he was in the ship. Perhaps all that show was his plan after all.

"_What if he just cheated on me?" _

Ahsoka took the nave´s phone immediately and made a call to her home. After two beeps someone answered the phone.

"_Good night, who´s calling?" _Answered the Twi lek maid.

"_Alli, it´s me, Ahsoka!"_

"_OH MY! Mr. Bonteri we were so worried about you!"_

"_Is Lux there?" _She asked anxiuously.

"_Yes, sure. Here he is…"_

"_Ahsoka, my darling!" _He took the call.

"_Oh holly force, Lux, I thought you were kidnapped!"_

"_What?!"_

"_I cant´s tell you know, Lux. The Empire army took me to a ship. I could escape, but I can´t tell you where I am."_

"_But, Ahsoka!"_

"_I know it´s hard, darling, but I need you to trust me and do what I tell you. I got into a tramp but I will get out of this."_

"_They know you were a jedi?"_

"_I don´t know."_

"_Ahsoka let me help you!"_

"_I said no, Lux. I need you to stay calm and do as if you have never received this call. You don´t know where I am and you won´t call back."_

"…"

"_Swear it, Lux."_

"_Alright, I swear!"_

"_I´ll be back soon."_

"_Do I have to hide?"_

"_No, just act as if you were concerned… but don´t do anything till I call you again."_

"_Okay. I´ll wait."_

"_I love you, Lux."_

"_I love you too."_

Ahsoka cut the transmission and erased it from the system. Then she tried to change the direction of the nave. As she was expecting, she couldn´t change it. She had to wait until the nave arrived to Mustafar, and then she should face Anakin once again.


	16. Chapter 16: Not over

**Hallo, mates! How are you today? I hope fine! Thanks for being here and specially thanks to NelserpliZ and your reviews. I also recommend you her two stories, they are great!**

**And now, let´s move on with this story that is close to its end… **

**Have a good day and may the force be with you! :D**

**Chapter 16: Not over**

The nave finally landed in Mustafar. Ahsoka saw from inside the nave the black ground full of dangerous cutting rocks and the hot lava rivers. Why did Anakin choose that horrible place to meet again? It was a lonely land for sure, but it was also a very risky planet. It had a deadly atmosphere, a mortal silence. But she hesitated no more and opened the door.

"_We´ll be okay, baby." _She said in her mind and carefully put her feet on the ground.

Ahsoka turned her head to see around. No one was there, or at least she couldn´t see anyone. Maybe she had to walk around and search for him.

"_Here we go." _She sighed and started to walk but suddenly her foot pressed something different from the rocks. She removed her foot and…

"_It´s impossible…" _She said giving a step back and covering her mouth with her hand.

There on the volcanic black ground was her Padawan´s bead. Not it was old, but it was clean and complete, as if someone has kept it all those years and he had just left it there, as a prove of his presence. After a minute, Ahsoka decided to take it. A feeling of nostalgia filled her heart suddenly. She knew it was all part of a tricky manipulation, but anyway it was hard for her.

"_I kept it for eight long years…" _Said a voice from somewhere she couldn´t find. Pehaps it was inside her mind.

"_Who´s there?" _She asked alerted. It sounded like Anakin´s voice, but something distorted it.

"_It was hard to find it, though…" _He continued as if he hadn´t listened to her. "_I thought it was lost. But one night, when everything was done, I went back to what used to be Padme´s flat. I was walking around and suddenly I saw the bead on the table. Perhaps she thought it just fell from my pocket and she left it there. I took it immediately and I kept it all this time. I never got apart from it. It gave me strength somehow, some kind of relief…"_

"_You are not him…" _She said trying not to explode.

"_Yes I am. Say it, Snips. Say my name."_

"_Skyguy."_

For some second a deep silence covered the atmosphere. She was shcoked. What was she supposed to do?

"_Where are you?!" _She said again now kind of frightened and excited. "_How did you find me?... Anakin, I thought you were dead! But you left me in that planet and you never called me! Do you even imagine how difficult was for me to think that you had forgotten me there? I had no money, no way to talk to you! If Lux hadn´t saved me I would be dead!... and when I woke up again, I received the news from that fucking Order 66! How the hell did that happen?! How could you allow it?! You were the most powerful jedi in the galaxy!"_

"_It was so hard for me Ahsoka. I thought you were killed in that explosion." _Anakin´s voice was breaking.

"_You didn´t answer my question, Anakin, why did you allow it?!"_

"_With the idea of you gone I attached to the only thing that I had!" _His voice sounded so desperate

"_The only way you could survive and never do anything is that you became a sith!"_

"_Listen to me: I was so harmed! The jedi didn´t trust me since I lost you. They were all against me. And you left such a great emptiness in my soul! I was so lonely, so confused…"_

"_How could you do that to your friends, Anakin?!" _Ahsoka began to cry, she was extremely sad. "_How could you betray them?!"_

"_They betrayed me first! Such as they betrayed you…"_

Ahsoka couldn´t say anything for a moment. It was true; they took from her the only thing that she really loved till that moment: being a jedi.

"_If Bonteri had just told me that he saved you… But he shut! He shut to have you only for him!" _Now his voice was full of anger.

"_Don´t involve him in this mess! He did what he thought it was the best! You left me in Tatooine almost a year. I had nothing! He thought you had abandoned me!"_

"_He should have told me! It was his duty! He knew I loved you! He always knew!"_

"_No he didn´t!" _She was furious too. She wasn´t going to allow him to hurt Lux in any way. "_I swear, Anakin Skywalker, if you do anything to him, I´m going to make you pay even if I have to die. I´ll make you pay."_

He didn´t reply for a minute and Ahsoka got more anxious. She took her two light sabers and pulled them out. She was expecting him to jump from somewhere, but instead he spoke again.

"_I see. You haven´t changed at all. You still fight for what you think is right. I´m so proud of you."_

"_Don´t mess with my head, Anakin! Show yourself! I´m not afraid of you!"_

"_I know…" _He made a pause as if he were thinking. "_But I won´t fight against you. We can make a deal."_

"_What deal?"_

"_I will pay Lux Bonteri with his same coin." _Replied Anakin´s voice with a malicious tone. "_I won´t do anything to him, but you must stay with me."_

"_You are insane! I won´t do that!"_

"_So you prefer to see how my men can torture that poor and weak man? Alright. I can fulfill your wish…"_

"_NO, STOP!" _ Ahsoka replied immediately. Her eyes filled with tears again. She couldn´t permit that. She loved him too much. "_I.. I´ll do it. I'll stay with you, but you must swear and prove me that he is alright."_

_"As you wish, Snips."_

_"Don't you dare repeating that name!" _she exclaimed. _"Only the Anakin that I used to know can call me like that. Not you. You are a monster. I don't know you anymore! And now, stop being a coward and show yourself!"_

Nothing happened for a while. Ahsoka stood there with her two lightsabers expecting him to jump from somewhere, but instead a weak voice spoke again.

"I_ can't"_

_"What?!... Holy crap, why?! I'm so tired of your stupid games!"_

_"It's just that...you are just the same. Only your lekku tails have grown, but yo look more beautiful than ever!"_

_"What the hell, Anakin?! How can you dare?! this is unbelievable! You are insane! I mean, you are ruining my life and you are flirting with me?!"_

_"I never stopped loving you! Not even a second!" _

_"You, sir, are mad!... And now show yourself!"_

Nothing happened for a moment, then some steps made some sounds somewhere. Ahsoka was aware and turned around. Suddenly she felt that her heart stopped for an instant. Some meters away was Darth Vader, that creepy guy that she found so annoying. He finally arrived and stayed a couple of meter away from her.

"_Ahsoka_..."

_"How did this happen?..."_

_"There is much I have to tell you, my dear Ahsoka."_

_"I'm not feeling right." _She said putting a hand on her forehead. She was dizzy.

_"Don't worry, Snips. I'll take care of you..." _That was thae last thing she heard and then, she fell loosing her concience.   


**Thanks for readying, guys! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Duty

**G´day, mates! What´s up?! I apologize for not writing these days but I was really busy playing the end of Castlevania Lords of Shadow and I have just started Mass Effect 2 and I´m really enjoying it! **

**But now, let´s move on with this business. THANKS FOR READING AND ****REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Chapter 17: Duty**

She didn´t know where she was at first, but then Ahsoka remembered all what happened in Mustafar and quickly woke up. She had been lying on a big bed for what seemed to be a lot of time. The room was very dark and from the window she could just see the infinite space filled with stars.

At first she didn´t know what to do. Somehow she was a prisoner there. She wasn´t even wearing the same clothes. Now she didn´t have neither her robe nor her lightsabers so she had no way to rebel yet. That situation reminded her when she was with Count Dooku in his palace… Perhaps she could make a new deal with Vader. After a couple of minutes she finally decided to stand up and open the doors. She just gave a quick sight outside. There were two clones in each side of the door, but they didn´t do anything when they saw her. Finally she got out quite freaked because of the situation and then she started to walk in the large white corridor.

In some way she followed her instinct until she arrived in front of a big door.

Vader was inside his room sitting on the edge of his bed quietly when the door opened suddenly. He saw a shadow and couldn´t move. His breathing got accelerated. Perhaps if he had real legs, his knees would be trembling.

Ahsoka got inside and the doors closed behind her. She gave some steps to approach to him, but he turned around.

"_We must talk, Lord Vader." _She said crossing her arms.

"_We´ll talk when I decide it. Now, leave."_

"_What?! Are you kidding me?!" _

"_Leave or I…"_

"_Or you what?" _Ahsoka asked. "_Are you going to hurt me? Well, you are already ruining my life, so C´mon, I´m waiting."_

Darth Vader didn´t replay. Ahsoka sighed and decided to approach until she arrived next to him.

"_Don´t look at me." _He said in a low voice.

"_Stop being so childish, Anakin!"_

"_I look like a monster…"_

"_You could be purple, with tentacles and one eye and I wouldn´t care if you just were the man you used to be, Anakin."_

"_I can still be that man." _He replied immediately standing up. _"I can repair what I´ve done. I can kill Sidious and with you by my side, we can rule the galaxy together."_

"_No, Anakin. Don´t you see? You´ve become so selfish! You are blinded with power!"_

"_I´m enough wise to be their emperor, Ahsoka!"_

He took her by the arms. At first she got frightened, but then her eyes filled with tears.

"_I would do anything for you, Snips… I would even try to rebuild my face… I would put the universe at your feet. We could make a new Jedi Order and everything could be as good as it used to be once, or even better."_

…As it used to be. Ahsoka closed her eyes when he embraced her. What if she accepted? Would all the terror and the civil wars end? She could convince him at last to leave the power and then…

"_Then I would be miserable and unhappy for the rest of my life." _She thought. "_But at least millions of people could be free. Even Lux. He is still very young. He shall find a good woman and have a new family. It´s just me, for a whole universe…"_

"_Snips…" _Vader said suddenly. "_I feel something in the force. Something in you…"_

Ahsoka gave a step back quickly.

"_I´m going to help you killing Sidious and then ruling the galaxy, Anakin…"_

Darth Vader didn´t smile obviously, but she knew that behind that mask he was happy.

"_I´m glad to hear that." _He just said with a serious voice.

"_I hope you don´t deceive me_."

"_No. And I won´t disappoint you."_

Ahsoka turned around and returned to her room. She ate some hours later and then she sat down in her bed to meditate. But after some minutes the perfect silence broke up, but she didn´t open her eyes and kept breathing calmly.

"_I couldn´t sleep." _He said lowly. "_I have you in my mind all the time."_

"_You better go and try."_

"_There´s something in yourself that has changed. Something in the force is different."_

Ahsoka stood up in that moment and sighed. Then she hesitated, but at the end she turned around again and stared at him.

"_I´m pregnant."_

**THANKS FOR READING! MUCH LOVE! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND REVIEW, MATES!**


	18. Chapter 18: The end

**Hello, everyone! It´s nice to be here again. Perhaps this is the last chapter I´m going to write because next Monday I´m travelling to a wonderful beach in Mexico called Cancún for some delicious hollidays. Thanks for reading my story and REVIEW IN THIS LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 18: The end**

Something happened inside Darth Vader´s soul when he heard those words from Ahsoka´s voice. It was as if something had exploded and suddenly all the memories of Padme and the child they never had caused a tornado in his mind. He had been so lonely all those years wondering how would be to raise a son, imagining his steps and the first laughs. And now, as a wonderful coincidence he had another chance. It wasn´t his child, but that didn´t matter either. He never knew his father and he always desired to have one. This son of Ahsoka would never pass through that, he was going to take care of him as if it were his. They could finally be a family, as the one he always dreamed of.

"_I understand if you want to dump me now that you know that I´m having a baby." _She said turning around.

"_Of course not!"_

"_What?!" _Ahsoka was shocked. She was sure that when he knew that he would have no more interest in her.

"_I love you. And I´ll love that baby as if it were mine."_

"_But…" _She didn´t even know what to say.

"_We can raise him together in a peaceful galaxy. There´s no time. We have to end with Sidious as soon as possible." _He approached to her and took her by the arms delicately.

"_I don´t understand you, Anakin."_

"_You have given a meaning to my life again, Ahsoka. That´s the only thing you must know."_

Darth Vader got out of her room and Ahsoka stayed there still quite shocked wondering how was that mess going to end. In any of the cases, it was a good end.

When she woke up again, the nave was landing in Shilli. She got ready quickly and went to look for Vader. He finally appeared and asked her to follow him to a little meeting´s room.

"_Why are we here?" _She asked anxiously.

"_I have to make some things before meeting Sidous again, but meanwhile you must stay here and hide."_

"_How much time am I going to be hiding?"_

"_Just a couple of months, Snips. I´ll be coming back for you soon to start what I promised you."_

"_That´s what you said the last time…" _ Ahsoka said sighing remembering when she stayed in Tatooine for a year. "_And you never came back."_

"_This time it will be different, my dear Snips."_

She didn´t reply and just got out of the nave wearing her new robe and entering to what would be her new home in Shilli. Vader stared at her when leaving and once she was alone again, she started to look for a way of communicating to Onderon, but she didn´t find anything. That night, when she decided to go out and walk to the nearest town, she realized that a horde of storm troopers was around the house already. It was going to be impossible to get any communication with Lux.

And so, for the next six months nothing happened. Every morning Ahsoka woke up quickly to search outside her window for a nave of the Empire, but it never appeared, also she tried a lot of ways to get a hologram phone, but in any case she had success. And day by the she felt more anguished and vulnerable and there was nothing she could do about it, just waiting, like when she was in Tatooine.

However, one warm afternoon of the Shilli summer, she heard and engine snd quickly got out to the balcony to see who was there. Darth Vader came out of the nave and he entered to the house. Ahsoka walked as fast as her pregnancy let her. He closed the door and ran toward her. He tried to hug her, but she didn´t let him.

"_A couple of months!" _She yelled to him angry.

"_Let me explain you. It wasn´t easy, Snips." _He tried to reply.

"_You always do the same! I´m tired of this situation!"_

"_Please, Ahsoka, let me explain you, darling."_

"_Oh, holly force, I´m not feeling well!"_

"_I know I´m sometimes a jackass but…"_

"_No, REALLY! I´m not feeling well." _She gave a step back and he caught her. "_Anakin, the baby is coming…"_

Vader felt so nervous suddenly. He couldn´t take her to the hospital, it was risky and very far from there. He had a couple of med robots in his nave. He called them quickly and prepared everything for the birth. Ahsoka laid on the bed breathing fastly and Vader stood by her side taking her hand. They were three hours of birth job, but at the end, the baby came out healthy. Ahsoka saw it, holding Vader´s hand strongly.

" _It is a girl, madam." _Said the robot.

"_She is so beautiful, Anakin." _Ahsoka whipered loosing energy suddenly as some tears fell from her tired eyes.

"_Sleep a little, Snips. You made a great effort." _Vader said. "_I´ll take care of her meanwhile."_

"_Be careful, Skyguy, please… She is so little."_

Ahsoka fall asleep in that moment and Vader caressed her lekku. Then she carried the baby feeling a great tenderness. She was half Togruta, half human. Her skin was orange, but lighter than Ahsoka´s skin. She also had the beginning of a Lekku, she was so similar to her mother, except for her eyes. They were the same as Lux´s. Suddenly Vader wondered if she had also a high count of midi-chlorians. He stared at Ahsoka and made sure that she was asleep and the he took a little sample of blood. The baby didn´t even cry. The count took just a minute and then he saw the result. She had around 14,000. A high count just as her mother.

When Ahsoka woke up again, she saw Darth Vader carrying her daughter in his arms while staring at the orange horizon.

"_How is she, Anakin?" _ Ahsoka wondered trying to stand up.

"_She is alrigh ,Snips. She will be a great and powerful woman, such as her mother." _

In that moment Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder. Vader turned around and gave her her daughter. Ahsoka carried her feeling so happy and nostalgic that she couldn´t avoid crying. She cried as never before and embraced her daughter remembering her father, and the cruel reality of not seeing him even again.

"_The two of you must rest now." _Said Vader. "_I have to leave now, but tomorrow night I´ll come back for you. I´m afraid Shilli isn´t a safe place anymore. Be ready in the afternoon."_

Ahsoka nodded with her head, she hated him so much, and somehow she loved him too. It was so contradictory that she couldn´t see him at the eyes. He hugged her just a second and then he turned around. However, before he crossed the door, he turned his head again.

"_Snips, do you already know what´s going to be her name?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Think about it."_

"_I will."_

Ahsoka remained alone that night, but for the first time, she didn´t feel alone.

The next morning, she stood up early. She couldn´t sleep the whole night for taking care of the baby, but suddenly something called her attention. There were not clones outside the house. She was completely alone with the baby. Perhaps Vader thought that she was very weak to run to anywhere in just some hours before the afternoon. She thought for some minutes and finally decided to take the baby and the necessary things to survive till she arrived to the closest town. She worn a robe to cover her and her daughter from the sun and went out quickly.

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the hill when Ahsoka could finally see some farms and a town. She felt relieved and smiled a little. She tried to walk faster. She had to arrive before the night fell. But suddenly, the baby began to cry.

"_Oh, sweety, what´s going on? I´ve just given you milk…Are you still hungy?" _She sighed and stopped a little moment to check the girl. But she covered her again quickly. She wasn´t alone there. "_Who´s there? Show yourself now!"_

Her instinct told her to run. But it was already quite dark, if she fell down the baby would be in danger. She tried to find whatever was hiding in the shadows, but in that moment something reached her leg. it was a dart.

"_Damm it!"_

She took it out from her skin but it was late, her legs were already paralyzed. She had to kneeled and seconds later, she was laying in the floor with her baby on her arms still. In that moment a man in a weird storm trooper armor came out from the woods.

"_Who are you?" _She asked trying not to fall asleep.

"_I´m Boba Fett. Do you remember me, jedi?"_

"_Why are you doing these?" _She breathed quickly. She was sweating but her hads were cold like ice. "_I´m not a jedi anymore. I have a baby."_

"_Well, the Emperor pays me really well for people like you, no matter if they are still jedi or not. By the way, I think he will like the detail of the baby. Perhaps he will keep her as a reward and rise her as a sith. You know, those guys are weird like hell. You know I don´t usually talk this much, but you are like part of the family. I remember you playing around with Skywalker so many years ago. I always thought you were a good couple. Ha, really, you both were so fucking presumptuous! Damn, you actually thought that you guys were the owners of the universe. I will be so glad to see your head on a dish. Of all the jedi I´ve captured, you are my best trophy…"_

In that moment Ahsoka finally closed her eyes. It was the end.

Darth Vader arrived to the house and discovered that Ahsoka wasn´t there anymore. He immediately sent her men to look for her everywhere. They returned quickly with the bag filled with the baby stuff. Something wasn´t right. He was going to get crazy when a transmission from the emperor called him.

"_Yes, my master?"_

"_Is everything right, Lord Vader?"_

"_Yes, master."_

"_Good. You must return now to your nave. I have a special present for you there. An old jedi that I´m sure you will enjoy killing yourself."_

In that moment Vader understood everything. He dissimulated her feelings and nodded.

"_I´ll be there as quick as possible, master."_

"_Good night, Lord Vader."_

The hologram disappeared and Darth Vader ran to his nave. He had to see Ahsoka.

When he arrived to the ship. He walked quickly to the room where she was, but before getting in, he asked to a clone where the baby was.

"_I´m about to send her to the Emperor, my lord."_

"_Bring her back now."_

"_But the emperor said…"_

He cut his head with his lightsaber and ran to the dock where three clone where about to enter to a nave. One of them was carrying the baby. When they saw him they stood in their places and made little reverence. He quickly pulled out his saber and killed them. He caught the girl before she touched the floor and covered her with his black cape. He returned to the room and opened the door. Ahsoka was laying on the floor crying.

"_Snips."_

In that moment she raised her head and her heart beat crazily. She ran toward them and carried her baby.

"_You must leave now." _Said Vader. "_The Emperor sent me to kill you. He wants your baby, but I won´t let that happen. Get out of here. I will make sure that the clones don´t get you. Go to Onderon and hide there for some months. Don´t let any officer see you, do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Anakin."_

"_Now, go." _He took from inside his cape Ahsoka´s lightsabers. _"And take this with you."_

"_We won´t see again, are we?"_

He didn´t answer and turned his face to another part, but she put her hand on his mask and turned him again.

"_Thanks for saving us, Anakin. I will always have you in my heart."_

"_I wish we could be together, Ahsoka."_

"_We were never meant to be."_

"_I love you."_

"_There is still light inside you, Anakin."_

"_It´s going to leave me when you go."_

"_Make it stay._

In that moment she kissed the mask, but he felt as if it were a real kiss, even his lips could feel the warm sensation of her mouth.

"_Good bye, Skyguy."_

She ran out and arrived to the dock with no problem. Vader had to kill some clones to erase the video record and to open the gate. Then he saw her leaving forever.

That night, the Emperor arrived. Darth Vader received him as usual and they walker together through the nave till they arrived to the meeting room.

"_How do you feel, my apprentice?"_

But Darth Vader just threw the Padawan´s bead to the floor. The Emperor smiled.

"_I killed the baby too."_

"_Aww, that´s a pity. She could have become a great Sith Lady."_

"_That was a risk for the Empire, master."_

"_That´s right, Lord Vader."_

Darth Vader approached to the window and stayed there until the emperor left. Then, he took the bead again and held it with both hands. Perhaps there was still light inside him.

MEANWHILE

Ahsoka landed in a cave of a mountain in Onderon not very far from the city. She made a great effort to cover the entrance with a big rock so that no one could see the nave. Then, she took again her baby and walked toward the city, to her house. She had to jump above the gate and open the door with her lightsaber. Once inside, she discovered that there was a smell of solitude and pain in the house. She couldn´t wait more and ran toward Lux´s bedroom. She opened the door and the lights turned on. Lux woke up holding a gun and pointed her.

"_A-Ahsoka?"_

"_I´m back, baby." _She smiled holding her baby. "_We are back."_

"_Oh, holly force…" _He was about to cry and ran toward them. He embraced them tight and couldn´t stop crying for some minutes. Ahsoka caressed his hair patiently. "_I thought you were dead." _Lux added still crying and carrying his baby. "_Oh, my… This is just so… I´ve never been so happy! Oh my dear Ahsoka, I missed you so much, my darling! Tell me what happened._

"_They kidnapped me and they tried to kill me. I actually don´t want to talk about it now, Lux."_

"_I understand, my darling. Don´t worry."_

He kissed her and the three slept together to recover energy for the next day.

The next morning, Ahsoka and Lux woke up early and fixed the baby´s room. When they finished, she left her in her new cradle. Lux and her stared at her baby from the door while she was sleeping. He embraced his wife and kissed her check.

"_How are we going to call her, Ahsoka? Do you already have a name?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_And what is it?"_

"_Her name will be Ani."_

"_Ani?" _Lux repeated. "_I like it. Is it in memorial of your master?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_I´m sure he would be glad."_

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Then she kissed Lux and both went to the balcony to receiving the warm sun and fresh breeze of the summer as they held their hands once again.

**THANKS FOR READING UNTILL THE END, MATES. ****PLEASE REVIEW****! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME PRETTY MUCH TIME BECAUSE IT WAS THE END. HOPEFULLY, I´LL BE WRITING A NEW ANISOKA STORY WHEN I COME BACK FROM MY HOLLIDAYS IN CANCÚN, MÉXICO. SEE YOU LATER AND MAY THE FORCE BE ALWAYS WITH YOU! :D**


End file.
